True Ways
by dirtykinks
Summary: What happens when detention in the Forbidden forest first year, takes an unsuspecting turn? When light is given to lies and unknown truths. Both the dark and light sides are not what they seem, and neither is Tom Riddle.good!tom evil!dumbledore, slow build, slash, mateship, magical adoption
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone, well here is my new fic it was requested by kanishsa agarwal and i am happy to say it's time to post i will try and post once a month and this is going to be a long fic, the longest i've ever written, this is one of the fastest story I've ever written. when I was first requested to write this fic I was a little apprehensive about how I would write it, but as I drove into it headfirst it's snowballs and it's become the fastest story I've ever written to date. this story is more than I ever thought it could be. originally I hoped to make it at least 20,000 words now it's double that so I thank kanisha agarwal who requested this for giving me the opportunity to write it

)))))))))))))))) words-speaking/ **spells/** _writing-thoughts/_ _ **parsel**_

Harry couldn't believe his monumentally bad luck as he continued to walk further into the dark and creepy trees of the Forbidden Forest. He not only got stuck with Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest prat, but also with Fang who, until Hagrid said that he was a "bloody coward," sounded like a good idea for them to bring along with them as they went alone deeper into the forest. As they walked away from the others Malfoy jumped, twitched, and not to mention, complained the whole time when anything happened. The wind blowing, a branch rattling, or an animal scurrying in the distance, and Malfoy just had to make a big fuss over it. It was anyone's guess as to why Harry didn't just stop and walk off in the opposite direction, and as far away from Draco Malfoy as he possibly could.

It was almost an hour later, and only by chance, that Harry saw something shimmery on the ground. Getting Malfoy to stop, Harry looked closer. It was silver unicorn blood, large drops of it were scattered all over the ground. The drops led further into the woods, following them the pair soon heard something in the distance. As they moved closer, Harry realized it was two people talking, one's voice was weak and slightly wheezy, the other was strong and horsley gruff. Harry could barely hear, let alone make out the words that were being spoken.

"What in the world-"

"Keep quiet, Malfoy."

"Don't tell me to be quiet Potter. I'll-"

Harry quickly covered Malfoy's mouth with his free hand and turned his attention back to the two figures speaking in the clearing in front of them. Afraid to move closer for fear that it would alert whoever was talking to their presence, Harry simply tried harder to make out the softly spoken words.

"My Lord... I... help.. you... need... blood... cursed..."

"No, I need it," the weak voice mutters.

"... but, not... strong."

"I... have to..."

"... another way... Lord... more time?" The gruff voice asked, sounding desperate.

"NO!... time... need...once..." wheezed out the weaker, heavily cloaked figure.

"My Lord, I... get it... you," said the gruff voice, sounding determined. "If it... done... I will..."

"...can't... in the castle... get past... Cerberus... and Dumbledore's..."

They continued to talk, until the larger man with the gruff voice stiffened and stood up, announcing, "someone's here my Lord, I can smell them."

"Get them! Now! Before get away and they tell someone," yelled the weaker voice as well as he could with how weak he sounded.

"Run Fang! Get Hagrid," Harry yelled throwing caution to the wind, knowing that staying hidden wouldn't matter now that they've been caught spying on the two unknown people.

Turning around Harry lifted his wand only for Malfoy to pull out his own wand and turn it on Harry, pointing it right in his face.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Asked Harry alarmed, turning his attention away from the large man that was lumbering towards them.

"I'm saving myself Potter. I'm doing what is expected of me."

"What?" Harry asked, confused, but he didn't have the chance to get an answer from Malfoy, not that it was likely that he would have gotten one. As the large man ripped Harry's wand from his hand and grabbed him and lifting him up into the air. Once Harry was securely trapped in the man's arms he turned around and took Harry towards the weaker man.

"I see you're not a total loss, young Malfoy. Come on, our Lord is waiting," threw the gruff man over his shoulder as he carried a struggling Harry closer to the cloaked figure.

As they entered the small clearing, Harry, who was kicking and yelling, stopped. Suddenly he started to cry out in pain, his scar burning like someone was pressing red hot metal to his flesh.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Bring him closer Fenrir."

"Yes, my Lord," Fenrir said, though in that moment he wished he was anywhere else. The second the wind had shifted and he had smelled people close by, listening, he couldn't help but become alarmed. Every werewolf had a Mate. Male, female, young, old, it didn't matter. The exact moment a creature smelled them, they knew that person was their Mate, their perfect match, the other half of themselves, someone that could handle their inner creature. Unfortunately for Fenrir it seemed that the boy he was holding was his Mate.

As Fenrir had gotten closer to the two young boys his heart sank, even without much light, he could still tell who his Mate was. His dark messy hair and bright Avada green eyes, were unmistakable, he looked so much like his parents, he couldn't be anyone else but the son of Lily and James Potter. Knowing he had no choice, he grabbed his hopefully future Mate, who was a fighter. A few of the hits almost making Fenrir lose his grip on his fighting Mate, almost allowing him to escape. But Fenrir's fear got the better of him and decided that in his grip, Harry would be safer for the moment.

Stopping in front of his Lord, he knelt down next to the Dark Lord while still holding the kicking, and screaming young man. Malfoy kneeled close behind him, shaking in fear.

"Harry Potter, I spent so much time looking for him and it he who finds me. And young Draco, it's good to know your father has taught you properly... I'm too weak for this screaming. Fenrir, give me the boys wand."

"Here my Lord," Fenrir said as he handed over the wand.

"Ahh," said the Dark Lord as he gripped the wand tightly in his thin hand. "It feels so much like my old wand... Time to stop this racket. **Consano** ," he chanted wheezily. As he turned the wand towards his own forehead, and with that, Harry stopped screaming and passed out from relief of the pain.

"My Lord?" Fenrir asked as he watched his Mate stop screaming in pain even though the healing spell wasn't used on him.

"It's an effect of the scar, my old friend. When I'm in pain and Harry is close, he has no choice but to feel it too and reacts to the pain just like that. It happened when he was a child too. Don't you remember that day when we had all gone to Bellatrix's and Rhodolphan's vow renewal? I had been holding Harry at the time when Dumbledore and his order attacked and he cast the killing curse at us both and as a result, neither of us died, but poor Harry got this scar that connects us both to each other."

"No my Lord, remember, at that time the other werewolves and I were being kept hidden as a surprise. I had never got to meet H-harry... My lord?"

"Yes, I remember now. All this time being so weak has scrambled my memories quite a bit, is something wrong?" Tom asked, a cough breaking through the wheezes.

"He's my Mate my Lord."

"What wonderful news! Too bad it's at such a time. Speaking of time. Malfoy, go back to the castle, fall and trip a lot on the way there. Do all you can to make it look like you were attacked, tell them both you and Potter were attacked, and you ran away in fear for your life."

"But what about Potter?" Squicked out Malfoy, his eyes still averted to the ground. He had been doing his best to listen to the conversation the men were having not that far away from him, to no avail.

"Harry Potter will be taken care of, expect your father write you a letter or to come to the castle in a few days time, tell no one anything until you have spoken to him. If anyone asks you don't know where you were when you got lost in the forest. Now go, that giant will be coming along soon enough."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco quickly got up off the ground, bowed and then ran back into the woods.

"Look at how small he is my Lord," commented Fenrir as he looked down on Harry's prone form.

"Yes, it is strange. Now I told you stop it with all this Lord stuff, I am still me, call me by my name would you... How odd... he isn't anywhere even close to being the size of Draco, he looks more like he's seven or eight years old rather than the eleven he is. Do you know where he's been all these years Fenrir?"

"I had heard rumors that Dumbledore had sent him to Lily's sister, his muggle Aunt. We have all tried to find him many times over the years, but with no luck," replied Fenrir looking sick at the thought. Even though he had never met Harry until now, he had known both James and Lily very well. Well enough to know how Petunia and her husband felt about magic, and would have felt about having to live with a magical person, let alone raise a magical child.

"Damn that blasted old stupid arrogant goat! He knew what Petunia was like. I suppose he felt fine leaving Harry with those... those monsters! He never got over how Lily and James felt about his methods and how they joined our side once they found out our true goals, what we are really like, not the vile lies Dumbledore spreads about us. If they had died when I was still in power, if I hadn't been attacked, I would have taken the boy in myself. James was so much like a son to me after they had realized the real truth. But no, I had to be there that night, Dumbledore just had to find us, and attacked me. He almost destroyed my body. All these years... who knows what lies have been fed to Harry, how they've twisted the past and manipulated everything that's happened."

"What better time than now Tom? When will you ever have a chance to be this close, to get to him before they fill him with even more lies. "

"Quite right, I wouldn't have but it past Dumbledore to have gone as far to put spells and charms on Harry as well. **Revelio Incantamento...**

"That dirty rotten, no good, old son of a bitch! He's the worst, what a manipulative old bastard, look at all of these spells, and potions," said Tom as he looked down at the piece of paper the spell conjured. "Compulsion charms, all with loyalty towards Dumbledore, The Weasleys, Gryffindor, his relatives, The Dursley's. Hatred compulsions towards me, Slytherin's, and even more towards Severus his godfather. The old coot even found a way to block his natural magical abilities, healing, parseltongue, natural occlumency, not to mention his brain, all natural above average intelligence locked away. All of these spells have dulled his brain to the point where they have made it nearly impossible for his brain to work properly, at least without great difficulty or concentration. He even has a love potion towards Ginny Weasley in his system, and much more, what good would that do in a young boy? It's a wonder how Harry is still alive, all of this is restricting his magic, if anyone else had all so this on them they would be dead... unfortunately it will take more than a spell or two to remove all of these, these... abominations from him.

"I fear we will need to do a cleansing ritual. I believe all of the ingredients can be found here in the forest. We will need a clean pond, moly flowers, powdered unicorn horn, red clover, and three speckled owl feathers. I know there's a pond a few yards to the east, and I left the unicorn I drank from earlier in a clearing behind us. I can summon some feathers from the owlery, and I do believe that moly grow near caves, there are some on the other side of the lake in the mountains, a half an hour walk at most. You go look for the flowers, they have black leaves and white petals. If you could cut off some of the horn before you go to the caves I will begin grounding it and watch after the boy. We will need to be fast, there is no doubt that the giant and Dumbledore will come looking for the boy soon. I can use some of my magic to cloak us for a few hours but not much more. Time is being wasted, go, and on your way there and back look out for red clover, I will look for it here as well."

With those words they moved with a frenzy, or at least Fenrir did, Tom being to weak to move at such a pace. Fenrir swiftly cut a piece of horn off and gave it to Tom, he then took off running into the trees. With Fenrir gone Tom made sure to keep and eye and an ear out for any sign of danger, as well as looked after the sleeping form of Harry, while he ground the unicorn horn and tried to recall everything he could about the cleansing ritual they were going to use.

The boy moved some and moaned in his unconscious state, but otherwise was easy to watch, though despite his size was heavy for the Dark Lord as he moved his body through the forest over to the pond they were going to use. Luckily Tom spotted a few sprigs of red clover when he stopped and took a break to breathe while he was carrying, or more accurately dragging, Harry to the pond. Once both of them and the ingredients he had were at the pond Tom recited the ritual through his mind, this was not something he wanted to mess up. Tom only had one chance to get this right, with Dumbledore no doubt about, was already looking for the boy. Tom couldn't afford to waste a second of time.

If anyone had been watching they would have seen a large snake in the shadows of the night, following the the pair, minding its own business as it slithered after them along the forest floor.

HP/FG-TW

Fenrir didn't bother with trying to hide his existence or presence as he ran through the forest, he took off at a crash worthy pace and didn't slow down, or try to be quiet as he ran through the underbrush. Breaking branches and shaking bushes in his wake. He, like his Lord, Tom, knew that time couldn't be wasted, he had to get the flowers and get back to his Mate as fast as possible. Just by running as fast as he could he made it to the caves in record time, finding the flowers however was taking up any of the time he saved by running. He had before long, looked through only two of the dozens of caves with no luck, and was about to look in a third when something crashed into him unexpectedly. The attack was so unexpected that Fenrir didn't have a chance to prepare and was thrown into the hard stone of the exposed outer walls of the caves. Out of the corner of his eye Fenrir spotted a leathery wing that was bigger than him, but only just. Fenrir cursed himself silently, he had forgotten that during the school year the thestrals tended to go across the lake, near the caves he was currently looking through.

Pushing himself off the ground he quickly ducked into the closest cave, just in time to avoid being hit by another thestral. The bird and horse= like creature was too large to fit into the cave entrance to follow him, but it waited in the entrance way, waiting for Fenrir to get close enough for it to attack again. Despite being called dark creatures thestrals didn't like werewolves, they had become prey of them too often, despite not having much if any meat on their bony and skeletal frames.

Taking the chance while he was trapped in the cave, Fenrir decided he might as well look for the flowers. The cave like most other caves that were near water that cave was moldy, cold, wet, and rather small at the entrance, but got bigger further in. After over ten minutes of no luck, Fenrir returned to the mouth of the cave, the thestral was still there waiting, but it looked to be bored waiting for him to come back. Fenrir paced back and forth just out of the thestrals reach trying to think of a way to get out past the thestral, and not worry about the time that was quickly ticking away while he was trapped. Then out of the corner of his eye did he catch a glimpse of white, there right next to the thestrals feet was a patch of what he was looking for, moly flowers.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone heres a christmas present for you all and i hope you like this new chapter

0000000000

Despite agreeing to do what his future Lord asked, not that he couldn't not do what was asked of him, Draco whined and complained to himself all the way back to the castle.

"Why do I have to ruin one of my best school robes, not like he cares. They aren't his robes. Why should I have to ruin my clothes?"

Yet despite his incessant complaining, Draco did as he was asked, falling down here and there, even going so far as to walk through some nasty, but not harmful, thorny bushes. The walk through the bushes added to the numerous scrapes, bruises, and cuts he already had across his body from the fake falls he had already made.

"And for Saint Potter to."

When Draco finally made it to the edge of the tree line he was greeted by half of the staff that were gathered at the edge of the forest. Thankfully he looked the part he was trying to play, clothes ruined, covered in mud and things Draco would rather not think about, scratches almost everywhere adding his blood to the mix of things all over him. Draco of course played the perfect part, scared, angry and hurt. Reciting exactly what the Dark Lord wanted him to, but in a much more whiny and sacred way, and giving absolutely no help to any of the teachers as the where the attack and escape happened. Thought Dumbledore did try and use legilimency, to find out, but as a pureblood heir, Draco had already mastered the basics of occlumency enough to keep Dumbledore out of his mind, for now at least.

Madam Pomfrey soon swooped in and took him back up to the castle and to the hospital wing. She quickly healed the cuts, bruises, and scrapes he got, and sent him off to bed, seeing as he wasn't harmed that much she didn't make him stay overnight unlike many other people who found themselves in her care and were forced to stay longer than most would deem necessary.

After he left she penned a letter and sent it to his parents, knowing that it would be better if they find out from her, rather than her getting in trouble days latter when they found out from someone else that something had happened to their son. She was also hoping that because it wasn't from Dumbledore that it would be better received. Not that she didn't know that no matter who it came from Lucius would make someone pay, most likely Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey had no idea what had been going through Dumbledore's head when he thought that sending students into the Forbidden Forest would go over well, even if nothing really bad had happened to Draco Malfoy.

HP/FG-TW

Fenrir didn't think, he simply jumped forward for the flowers, getting a good grip on a dozen or so of them before he yanked them out of the ground and rolled away, with another prize that was not the flowers. A thestral bite, big but not deep enough to do much more damage than make him bleed for a while. Thrusting the handful flowers into the pocket of his cloak, Fenrir went far back in the cave and started running right at the mouth of the cave, the thestral had no chance. Even with it's large body and strength it couldn't handle the werewolf coming right for it at top speed, and it was pushed out of the way so hard and fast. It was still blinking away the stars from its eyes as it tried to watch Fenrir as he ran back into the dense trees.

Mentally cursing the minutes of wasted time, Fenrir ran harder than he did before, and was almost killing himself with how fast he was running, and had nearly ran into more than one tree on his way back to the clearing.

Once he arrived in the clearing he panicked. His Mate wasn't here, or his Lord. Pacing back and forth he sniffed as hard as he could, they had been gone for while but he could still smell the scent of them in the clearing. Following his nose he zigzagged back and forth following where the scents where the strongest. Almost completely bent over he smelled the scent along the ground, running into a tree when he didn't look up to see where he was going, his mind was focused on the mingled scents of his future Mate, and Lord.

All the while his shoulder throbbing and dripping blood, but he paid it no mind as he searched the forest. Pushing through some tall, thick bushed he tumbled into another clearing, smaller than the one before.

Across the small clearing was Tom, kneeling in front of the small, almost bathtub sized pond. He was sprinkling the powdered horn into the water, and chanting as he did. Without taking his eyes off the pond he picked up a small stick from next to his leg and stirred the powdered unicorn into the still, silvery water. While stirring, and chanting, he lifted and arm out to the side pointing at Fenrir, an unspoken signal for Fenrir to hand over the flowers.

Crossing the clearing in three large strides, Fenrir quickly handed over the bundle of flowers from inside his cloak, and stood there waiting by Tom's side as he plucked the petals off the flowers and scattered them on the pond's surface. The petals glided across the pond, as if some unseen wind was blowing them back and forth, through the water was as still as ever and never rippled.

As his Lord continued to chant, and placed the ingredients into the pond, Fenrir couldn't help but take a look at his sleeping Mate, who was laying in a patch of grass just off to the side of the pond. He looked even smaller now curled up on the dark tuft of grass. Despite his size and the now obvious scars that could be faintly seen in the pale glow of the moonlight, which accented the paleness of his skin, that in turn drew attention to his black as night tousled hair. Just from these looks Fenrir could tell that as he grew, which he doubted would be much taller than he was now, at least without a little help, and would blossom with beauty in time. The lightness of his skin, darkness of his hair, and vibrant brightness of his curse colored eyes, would be marvelous, and powerful in its own right. Even now as a gangly, young boy, not even in puberty yet, he was enchantingly mesmerizing. Though nothing could come of it, not really, until Harry came of age, and was able to recognize Fenrir as his Mate.

Fenrir silently hoped that this all wouldn't be for nothing, that they would be able to get out of the forest with his future Mate, but he knew his Lord would refuse to leave Hogwarts grounds until he got the stone.

HP/FG-TW

Tom wanted to scream in pain as he added the final ingredient to the pond, the strength it took to perform the ritual, and keep them all hidden with his magic was finally taking a toll on him. His muscles were aching from the cramps that ran through them and the strain of using so much magic in such a small amount of time in his already weakened state.

The owl feathers floated along the surface like the flower petals did for a few minutes before sinking in the water, growing darker as they absorbed the water and got closer to the bottom of the pond. As soon as they touched the bottom the pond started to glow an even stronger sliver then the moon, shining outward, blinding both Tom and Fenrir with it's overwhelming bright light.

As the light finally faded Tom said, "the pond is now ready. Once he is fully placed in the water it will cleanse him of all of the harmful spells that have been cast upon him, and free both his magic and his mind. Slowly place him in the water, and make sure not to touch the water itself, it can only be touched by one person, the one who it cleanses."

As Fenrir reached down and scooped Harry up off of the ground, he couldn't help but hiss and grit his teeth in pain. While the thestral bite didn't do too much damage it was now causing Fenrir quite a bit of pain. Putting the pain out of his mind as best he could Fenrir carried Harry over to the pond, and lowered him into it, being careful not to touch the water as Tom had told him.

"Once the water starts to glow a deep black, the ritual is complete and he can be removed from the pond, but not a moment sooner. If he is removed too soon, when the ritual is in the process of being completed, he might not be completely cleansed of the spells, the spells on him could become even worse, worse to the point of them killing him within minutes with the sheer force of their destructive power."

Fenrir bared his teeth and growled at the words that had just been spoken, his wolf rearing up inside him in anger at the thought of his Mate being hurt. He quickly forced the raging wolf down, knowing that what his Lord said wasn't to cause anger or threaten him, but worn him if he interrupted the cleansing. Turning back to the pond he realized that there was another reason Tom had warned him, while the surface of the pond wasn't that much bigger than a claw footed bathtub, it was much deeper than one. Harry had sunk deep into the pond, his whole body submerged in the water. It took all of his strength not to run and pull him out, despite knowing that because of the ritual Harry wouldn't drown in the pond, that magic involved wouldn't allow any harm come to him.

Time seemed to stretch on and on, with no end in sight, the minutes dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Fenrir had turned away and back again, pacing between the pond and the edge of the clearing, forcing himself away from the pond, and his Mate who was laying at the bottom.

"Calm down, it has only been five minutes. With all the spells on him and how long some of them have been on him, it will take a little while for them to be properly and completely removed."

" I know my Lord, but it is hard to control myself. My wolf is demanding that I get him out of there, and to safety." Fenrir stated, tossing his head back and forth, agitation plain on his face.

"Well you can't, if you doing anything you risk causing more damage to Harry. So if you need to go into the trees, I will call you when it is over, and than you can come and get him out of the pond," said Tom. Who was the picture of calm, and reason.

"No, I can stay here."

"Good, now stand still, you are making me anxious will all your moving around... Look, the water is starting to glow, it shouldn't be long now," said Tom as he reached out a hand to caress Nagini's head interacting with her for the first time since Fenrir had approached him just a few hours ago. She and her constant hissing commentary had kept him calm the whole night and he wasn't going to get excited now.

HP/FG-TW

The first thing Harry realized when he woke up was that he couldn't breath, he was surrounded by water and couldn't breath. He panicked, it was too dark to see anything, let alone where the surface was, where he could get to air. Then suddenly he felt something grab him, he trashed even harder, fighting the strong thing that was holding him. As he fought the weaker he felt and if he could have seen he would have seen the edges of his eyes getting dark. Then his head broke the surface, Harry breathed in deeply, over and over until it felt like he was starting to hyperventilate.

His glasses were gone, and even without the water in his eyes everything would have looked blurry. The best he could tell was he was surrounded by trees. Then it all came back to him, Malfoy getting them detentions, going into the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy and Fang, coming across two people talking. Then Malfoy suddenly turning his wand on Harry, sending Fang away to get help, then getting grabbed by someone and lots of pain, then darkness. Harry quickly whipped his head around looking behind him, there was a large man towering over him, and another sitting on the ground a few feet away. Harry scampered away from them as quick as he was able, though he didn't get very far when he caught a foot on a large uprooted tree root, and froze in pain. Even though he wasn't standing he fell against the ground, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. Not that he got much time to lay there before he was picked up and taken back into the center of the clearing.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked from between his clenched teeth as he was sat on the ground in front of the other man, squishing as he touched the ground. "Why am I covered in water?"

"Those two thing are connected to each other. I do not want to do anything to you, except tell you the truth that has no doubt been kept from you. And as for why you are wet, you had many, many spells put on you that were very harmful, and more than likely would have kill you."

"What?! Why? Who would have done that?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" Harry exploded. "He wouldn't do that. You're lying."

"I can prove to you that I am not," said Tom, as he pulled his hood off allowing Harry to really get a look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone had a good new years and is doing well here is the new chapter i hope that it is enjoyed and please any feed back is appreciated enjoy

0000000000000

"How?" Asked Harry, who was getting more confused by the second.

"I will swear on my magic, if I lie to you after I swear to tell you the truth, I will no longer have my magic, will that suffice?"

"What? Why would you give up your magic?" Asked Harry, shocked that someone would do something like that, just to prove that he wasn't lying.

"To prove to you that you can trust me, and what I have to say."

"Alright."

Tom swore on his magic. "Now you have to promise me something. You can not panic or try to leave until I have explained everything."

"I promise."

"Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, he's the evil man who killed my parents, and gave me this." Harry reached up and pulled his damp hair away from his forehead to show the scar that was there.

"Who told you this?"

"Everyone, I guess. But Hagrid was the person who told me about him first."

"They were lying to you, they were telling you the lie that they and the rest of the wizarding world has been told. You see he didn't kill you parents, or give you that scar. But yes they were both done by the same person, but it wasn't Lord Voldemort," said Tom as he gazed into Harry's disbelieving eyes. "In fact Lord Voldemort doesn't even exist. He was created by a wizard named Tom Riddle so he could try and make the wizarding world better without interference, Tom Riddle was just a young man who wanted to save our world, but because someone told everyone Tom was bad he wasn't able to do the good he dreamed of. So he started to use the name Lord Voldemort. I am Tom Riddle. And I never hurt you or your parents, in fact we were good friends, and Dumbledore didn't like that. When I was in school I started dreaming about how I could make this world better, I had grown up in an orphanage, and was treated terribly by the caretakers and the other boys and girls. They knew I was different and they treated me like I was evil, much like your relatives the Dursley's treat you, that is who you live with? Your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes," said Harry who was doing his best to not panic at what he was being told. That everything he thought he knew to be true was nothing but a lie.

"I thought so. You were never supposed to go to them. Lily had told us all how horrible they were, and made us promise that if anything ever happen to her and your father that we would stop you from being sent there. Unfortunately we were unable to stop it. Dumbledore got to you first, and sent you there, we couldn't find you after that. He somehow magically hid you from us. Ideally you would have gone to your godfather, Severus Snape... Get that look off your face. He loves you but he can't show it, Dumbledore has no idea that he is your godfather, but if he knew he wouldn't allow him to give you a home. He might even hurt Severus if he showed anything but hate towards you.

"You see, Dumbledore killed your parents, and gave you that scar, I should know because I was holding you when it happened. We were all at one of my followers re-bonding ceremonies, which is like a muggle wedding. Your parents had brought you along, it was your godmother Bellatrix's ceremonie, and I was holding you for them. When suddenly Dumbledore came bursting through the wards with his order and shot the killing curse at us, it gave you this scar and connected us magically. Earlier when you found us and suddenly felt like you were on fire, you were in so much pain, it was my pain you were feeling. Anyway after that he discovered that your parents had joined me and were helping me try to make our world better, we wanted to separate from the muggle world completely, he saw it as a betrayal and wanted them dead.

"You see when muggleborns come into our world they cause so many problems. They don't know or like our traditions, so people like Dumbledore replace them with muggle ones, and then the Ministry with their quest to control magic, restrict its types and uses combined with the disrespect shown to our sacred days and festivals is making magic weaker. They might not know it, and if they do maybe they don't care, but magic is starting to die from their actions. Also when they come into our world they bring their parents, who either don't like that the children have magic, or they go around blabbing to people, they're are warned not to, but most don't listen. That's not even the worst part. When they come into this world they don't know anything about it, and what's worse they don't respect it once they do, and most after they finish their education at Hogwarts they just leave. To live back in the muggle world, that causes the most problems, they don't stay to add to our magic and society, they leave and make it more likely that the whole of the muggle world will find out about us. And we know how that will go, we've seen it before here in England during the Middle Ages, Salem in America, these times in history are ones we do not need to see happen again. What we should have been doing all along, what we want to do is to take the muggleborns away from the muggle parents they were born to. Over a hundred muggleborns are killed by their own parents each year, they are scared of them and can't handle having a magical child. And If they are not killed they are hurt and treated horribly, like we were.

"When Dumbledore found where you and your parents were hiding he killed them, then he placed you with your aunt and uncle knowing, hoping that they would treat you just the way they did.

"I was there at the time when he attacked and I tried to help but he got the better of me, I was so focused on trying to protect you, he won and wounded me badly. Then he magically sent me away, it has taken me ten years to have the strength and power to get back to England. I came here to get something that will give me my strength back, something that will heal me completely."

"I have so many questions... but all of that doesn't explain why I'm all wet," Harry questioned, choosing not to go into the big questions just yet, grabbing part of his robes and squeezing water from them.

"Well answer me this first, how do you feel about Slytherin's?"

"The same as I feel about everyone else I guess."

"But you didn't before?" Tom asked.

"No... I- I hated them?... What's going on?"

"When Dumbledore took you and placed you with your aunt and uncle he put lots of spells and potions on you, to make you hate me, Severus, and all Slytherins, and to love and be loyal to him, and the Weasley's. As well as blocks most of your magic, and natural magical powers such as healing, parseltongue, which is the ability to speak to snakes. And other things, the spells were slowly killing you so we did a cleansing ritual to remove them. That is why you are all wet, we had to put you in that pond over there along with magical ingredients. I believe it is safe to say that now that they're gone you should heal much faster, and it's possible that your eyesight should improve as well. Though now that they are gone, Dumbledore will notice, and try to replace them as soon as he can. If I could I would take you away from here and protect you, but I am too weak, and I still need to get what I came for."

"The stone."

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Tom, who looked shocked, he was amazed that Harry knew exactly what he had come for.

"It was easy to figure out, not only that it was in the castle, and that someone wanted to steal it."

"How? It took me ages to figure out that it was in Gringotts, then just when I go to get it it gets moved here to Hogwarts. I know it's on the third floor corridor, but I have no way to get in, let alone what is waiting for me once I do."

"I had help." Harry admitted. "Ron and Hermione helped me. Though now that I think about it, it seemed so easy to figure it out."

"No doubt it was to easy to figure out. Dumbledore has had the whole Weasley family, as far as I know, eating out of the palm of his hand for years. And Hermione Granger, a muggle born, she from what I have learned is a know-it-all who has no friends, and believes in books and authority figures too easily. He probably got to her and convinced her to do whatever he asks of her."

"How are you going to get in to get the stone?" Harry asked, seeming calm on the outside but filled with a whirlwind of turmoil inside. The things he was being told conflicted with everything he had known his whole life, and with the stuff he had been told since learning about the wizarding world.

"I'm not sure, I have a few plans but they aren't as good as I would like and don't allow for as many problems as I might face."

"Can I help? I can get into the castle, and I have something that might be able to help," said Harry who was thinking about his father's cloak.

"No, it's too risky... Wait does this mean that you believe me?"

"I guess I do," said Harry thinking that he really couldn't not believe what the man was telling him. "You still have your magic, right?"

"Yes," said Tom as he waved his hand over Harry and dried his soaking robes, if only to show he still had his magic.

"So then I believe you. But you have to let me help, you can't get into the castle without being found out. And with everything that I've been given, I think I know what to expect," Harry said confidently.

"I will not let you do it alone. I will go with you."

"It's that too dangerous my Lord," said Fenrir, finally speaking up.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," and promptly turned into a bunny, a small pure black bunny.

"My Lord your a... animagus, a -" stammered Fenrir.

"Yes, I am, and I expect you to keep it a secret. It's helpful that no one knows what my animagus form is, and the fact that I even have one," said Tom as he turned back into a human. When he changed back Harry didn't like how Tom looked, he looked even older than he did before, showing how much even a small piece of magic was costing him. Not to mention Tom could feel Nagini's eyes on him from where she had backed up out of eyesight so as not to frighten Harry, but as intelligent as she could be there was a reason he didn't turn into his animagus form around her, she quite enjoyed the taste of them.

"A bunny? Really?" Harry asked, even if he wasn't evil, Harry couldn't believe that such a powerful wizard was a bunny animagus.

"Yes, a _bunny._ It's a small and inconspicuous animal that allows me to remain for the most part, unnoticed," Tom explained with a faint look of annoyance.

"How is turning into a bunny going to help you get in the castle?"

"You are going to take me in," Tom answered.

"Me? I'm going to?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is not doubt still looking for you. I had Draco Malfoy go back and lie to him, and tell him that you were both attacked. So when you leave the forest you will be taking me with you. If anyone asks tell them you found me while you were trying to find your way back."

"What if Dumbledore asks more questions, or Madam Pomfrey makes me stay the night in the Hospital wing?"

"That won't matter, just make sure not to look into Dumbledore's eyes, and he will most likely just send you up to bed rather than let her have a look at you. He would want to keep the spells he placed on you from being found at all cost, and leave you weak even if you only have a few scratches or bruises."

HP/FG-TW

When Harry finally found his way back everything happened just like Tom said it would. Dumbledore questioned Harry until the sun had started to come up, only letting him go when it seemed like he had asked every question over a dozen times. And all the while the man never asked if he was alright, feeling good or bad, and didn't even ask where his glasses had gone, they had fallen off Harry when Fenrir had first grabbed him. He did ask why Harry had a bunny, and then to get rid of it, politely though. To which Harry refused, politely.

Thank goodness it was a Saturday morning and thankfully Harry didn't have to do go class in three hours, and therefore was able to sleep until early in the afternoon. Tom stayed in his bunny form, except when he quickly turned into his human self to show Harry how to transfigure himself a temporary pair of glasses, otherwise he slept next to Harry's skinny legs in his bed. Harry would have gotten more sleep if not for Ron and Hermione, who had no doubt been sent to question him by Dumbledore.

They barged into the dorm room, slamming the door against the wall in the process, which in turn caused Harry to bolt right up accidentally causing him to kick bunny Tom off of the bed. To say Tom was not pleased would be an understatement, though he wasn't angry at Harry, he was angry at Ron and Hermione. He was already unhappy with them because they were lying to Harry, and pretending to be his friends, and working for who Tom thought was the worst person imaginable. Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, where were you?"

"What happened last night?" Demanded Hermione as she stormed right up to his bed.

"You never came back last night, did you get lost?"

"What is that?!" Screeched Hermione as the black bunny came running at her from where it had landed after having been kicked off the bed.

Harry quickly dashed off the bed and scooped Tom up before he got to her, "I found him on my way back. I had gotten lost after that big animal had attacked us and scared Malfoy away. I was trying to find my way back when I came across him, and he was so friendly I decided to keep him. He's small and won't cause trouble."

"What do you call him running at me than?!"

"He got scared, he isn't used to being inside and he's never met you," Harry explained, not knowing where he was getting any of his explanations from.

"Are you sure you should keep it mate? You don't know where it's come from."

"He's fine Ron. He just has to get used to living inside."

"Well keep him away from me, did you name him?" Hermione asked as she gave the bunny yet another weird look.

"No, I haven't had much of a chance to think about it." _And I doubt Lord Voldemort... Tom wants me to name him,_ Harry thought to himself.

"It's lunch, since we didn't really get to eat dinner last night, and you missed breakfast, we should go to lunch. Though I think you should leave your _bunny_ here," Hermione suggested, more like commanded.

"No, I have to get him something to eat, they should have some raw veggies, or salad stuff downstairs. I don't know the last time he's eaten, I need to make sure he doesn't starve." _And I don't think he would want to stay up here when he could have a good look around._

With that final word on the matter Harry put the bunny back on his bed and quickly changed into some new clothes in the adjoined shared bathroom, leaving a slightly stunned Ron and Hermione behind.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the bathroom Harry walked around the still stunned couple, grabbed the slightly less, but still angry Dark Lord, and headed down to the Great hall to get lunch. Harry wasn't lying when he said he didn't know the last time he ate, and the thought that a little food wouldn't do any harm. As a human Tom was much like his bunny form, extremely thin, and in need of many meals. In bunny form he wasn't much better, but the thick fluffy fur did a lot to hide it. Heading to his usual seat Harry put Tom down next to his plate, then gathered up some baby carrots, lettuce and grape tomatoes for Tom, before filling his own plate with a roast beef sandwich, a turkey sandwich, and of plenty crisps. Tom started to glare at Harry, before realizing that this is what someone would feed a bunny, and that it would look even weirder if Harry had given him anything else. Not that it mattered much in the end, Tom was happy to eat something that was fresh, not to mention clean, and for a bonus it actually tasted good. Unlike the food he had been eating, most of it coming out of rubbish bins, thought he wasn't proud of it, he had to eat, one way or another.

Despite the lunch he was given Tom was having a rather nice time. It felt good to be back in the castle, it had always felt like home to him. The sentient magic of the castle had welcomed him the second he had first walked onto the grounds as a child, and had continued to do over the years. When he had to leave for good when he graduated it was one of the saddest days of his life, up till then at least.

They both basked in the silence, enjoying their respective meals, that was until Ron and Hermione finally showed up.

"Harry, why did you leave without us?"

"I didn't know I _had_ to wait for you. Besides both me and the bunny were hungry."

"You don't have too, but we always go to lunch together," said Hermione, in her usual bossy, I know what's best voice. "I mean it's fine if you want to do things _all_ alone."

Both Harry and Tom knew she was trying to play on Harry's fears. Except for the bindings on his natural powers and magic, the spells and potions that were on him they didn't really affect his personality until he was brought into the wizarding word, and even then they only affected it slightly. So Harry still had the same fears now that he did before he even heard of Hogwarts, like never having friends, everyone thinking he was a freak. Now without the spells and what not, it was so easy to see the not so subtle manipulations that they were using, now that the spells weren't affecting his brain. Harry tried not to let it bug him, but they were fears he'd had even since he figured out that he wouldn't fit in, that his family never liked him because he was different, and always would be. And even the fact that he now knew what they were trying to do didn't stop the words from affecting him, though he knew even without them trying to manipulate him and being under Dumbledore's orders he wouldn't want friends like them. That he would rather be alone and lonely forever than have fake friends, fake friends were worse than no friends. Though Harry now guessed he kind of had a new friend, even if he was "evil" or everyone though he was evil.

"I think I will, after all we do have five essay's to turn in on Monday, and I think I had better start on them after I finish eating." With that final word Harry turned back to his half eaten lunch and continued eating, while Tom gave the pair the darkest glare he could give, with the face of a bunny anyway.

Behind Harry's back Ron and Hermione couldn't help but give each other the most bewildered stairs, turning their gazes back to Harry they were going to speak again but were put off by the bunny that was giving them the harshest death glare they had seen. Shooting Dumbledore significant looks, they moved down the table and started eating their lunch, while still keeping an eye on Harry. At least on Hermione's part, Ron had started to drool the second he stepped into the hall, and had quickly started to devour everything in arm's reach the second he had the chance to.

Dumbledore wasn't the only one to catch the Golden Trio's conversation, the people around them did, as well as one Potion's Master had seen the transaction, as well as the look the two of them had given the Headmaster. His face morphed into one of shock not that anyone was able to tell, it looked more like a small sneer, which was much more common to see on his face than one of shock.

Draco Malfoy didn't have that problem though, the shock on his face was plain for everyone who was looking to see. He had expected to never see Potter again, alive at least. The Dark Lord wanted to kill him right? So why was he alive and in the middle of the Great hall, with a little black bunny no less, and from the looks of things was arguing with his best friends. He thought nothing could come between them, so why were they fighting so strongly about? Did it have to do with why he was still alive? The Dark Lord said he would be getting a message or visit from his father in the next few days, so he decided to wait and watch, if anything else strange happened he wanted to be able to tell his father all about it. And Draco felt he wouldn't have to wait long for that something to happen.

HP/FG-TW

After finishing the rest of his lunch undisturbed, Harry took Tom and walked around the castle until he was sure no one was following him and went to one of the abandoned classrooms near where he had found the Mirror of Erised. There he pulled a roast beef sandwich he had snuck away out of his pocket, he had seen Tom looking at his with longing and decided to grab him one.

"No one should find us here. You should be safe enough to transform back."

"How did you know I wanted one of those?" Tom asked as he morphed back into his human self, mouth watering at the sight of the fresh and still warm roast beef sandwich.

"I recognised to look you had in your eye when you saw mine, and I figured you could use more to eat than the veggies I grabbed for you earlier." Harry turned around and pulled a sheet off of one of the lightly moth eaten sofas that was crowded on the side of the room, giving it a few taps to get rid of some of the dust Harry sat down and watched amused as Tom dug into the sandwich.

Despite the sandwiches larger size Tom lemented it's end, even with the large for a bunny helping of vegetables Tom hadn't eaten a good sized anything in weeks. When he was still in Albania he had eaten everything he could get his hands on while healing, but once he deemed himself strong enough to he started to make his way back to England. That proved to be a whole new issue. He had been in Albania for a few years and knew where to find food, but once he started traveling, food, let alone anything close to a proper meal, were few and very far between. The most food he had gotten was usually in bunny form and while food was easier to find, his stomach as a bunny was small, not to mention what he found as a bunny, most of it couldn't be eaten while he was human.

"I can get you some more food at dinner, or I don't know how but the Weasley Twins can always seem to get food, I could ask them to get me some. Unlike Ron I know I can trust them. They aren't as Light as the rest of their family, but they hide it well. Not to mention everyone underestimates them, they are huge jokers, and because of that that's all anyone seems to think they're good at or interested in. But their marvelous at potions, transfiguration, and charms."

Harry and Tom spent the rest of the day in the abandoned room, Tom showing Harry a few useful charms, like **Accio, Revilio,** and a few others he thought could be useful. They didn't leave until just before dinner, where Harry snuck two dinner rolls, and a nice sized slice of honeyed ham into a napkin.

After dinner they headed back up to the dorm where Harry watched out in the dorm room, so Tom could eat his ham and rolls in the bathroom away from prying eyes. They both went to bed early, Harry setting a personal alarm on his wand to wake them up around midnight, one that wouldn't wake anyone else in the dorm up.

HP/FG-TW

It was quite alarming to wake up to a loud unfamiliar whistling, only to see a bunny less than an inch from your face. Scrambling up Harry backed away from the bunny, which didn't work seeing as said bunny was sitting on his chest, causing the bunny to tumble off and onto the bed.

As Harry got dressed Tom turned back into a human and asked, "will you be coming with me when I leave?"

"Me?" Asked Harry as he nearly dropped his trousers in shock at the question.

"Yes, you. Harry you should have never been raised they way you were, treated that way, kept away from the world you belong in, let alone by those horrible muggles. I want you to come with me, you have no need to worry about your education, I will make sure you will learn all that you can. And above all I promise never to use you like Dumbledore had tried, to control your life. I want you to be happy and safe, something I am sure you will never be here with Dumbledore and his side. They will always try and make you into something your not. So please I ask you to come with me, to allow me to give you what you should have always had." Tom was nervous, he knew he had gained some trust from Harry but trusting him, and going away with him were two different things. That and Harry was Fenrir's Mate, Fenrir would never be able to leave his Mate behind, let alone with Dumbledore.

"Yes I'll come with you," Harry wanted what Tom was offering so bad that he wouldn't have been able to say no even if he wanted to.

Harry gathered up his invisibility cloak, wand, and packed his truck with all of his belongings and shrunk it, then he slipped it into his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Asked Tom, eyes wide open staring at the cloak, awe clear on the thin wizards face.

"Yes, it's an invisibility cloak. It used to belong to my father. I got it for Christmas this year, the note that came with it said my father had lended it to the person before he died, and they felt it was time it was returned to me now that I was old enough."

Grabbing Tom after he had turned back into a bunny, Harry put the cloak on and headed to the owlery. Once there he found Hedwig and told her to wait at the edge of the forest for him. He and Tom quickly headed to the third floor, Tom had already knew the way around Fluffy. One of the charms Tom had taught Harry earlier was a music charm, that conjured a magical instrument that would play itself. Unfortunately the more skilled you were at conjuring, or the more practice you had, you could conjure more types instruments, and ones that played the music better. Harry only having less than an hour of practice could only conjure a maraca that didn't play any discernible tune, but Tom deemed it good enough for what they needed. Sure he could have used Harry's wand but with how weak he was, and the fact that it was Harry's wand, even if they did have wands that were so similar they were interchangeable, he let Harry cast the spell.

The maraca wasn't all that good but it did a good enough job to put the dog to sleep, and the three headed dog was snoring away in seconds. With the dog out of the way Tom transformed back, and the two of them looked around the small room. After his fifth circle around the room Harry was about to give up when he saw something about part of the wall, it wasn't much and didn't really do anything but there was something off about it, it wasn't any regular wall.

"Over here, I think I found something."

"What is it?" Tom asked as he walked around the still sleeping cerberus.

"The wall. There's something wrong with it, I think I saw it move."

"It moved?"

"Well not exactly," Harry scratched his head. "It didn't look right, like it wasn't solid."

Tom looked at the wall for a while, before touching the wall. He moved his hand back and forth, running it over the wall, on one pass half of his hand seemed to disappear into the wall.

"What was that," Harry exclaimed.

"It's an illusion. There must be a door or something in this wall, whatever it is it's hiding part of the real wall. I don't know what though, I can't feel anything but a smooth wall... Try and use **Revelio** it could either show us what spell or ward was used, or even show us what's behind the part of the wall that's hidden."

" **Revelio."**

It was like a thick fog clearing the way the spell cleared the illusion off the wall. It stuck out like a sore thumb, heavy and stone the door was like very few others in the castle, having been switched out for lighter, newer wooden doors.

Despite its weight, the door opened easily, a long and touch lit hallway lay behind it. With one look behind at the three headed dog, to make sure it was still sleeping, they stepped into the hallway and towards the next obstacle on their way to the stone.


	5. Chapter 5

challenge time... if this fic can get over 50 reviews by the fifth of april i will post the next chapter, chapte 6 on the 6th... good luck please review!

000000000000000000000

The hall that was hidden behind the hidden door took many twists and turns, but Harry and Tom had come across no doors or any other way out of the neverending hall. It seemed like forever had gone by when they finally came to a door. It was exactly like the one that had been hidden in the first room. This door opened just as easily as the last, and it wasn't even locked, which surprised Tom.

The room it lead to looked to be a plain room, four walls a ceiling, and two doors, the one they came in and the one that Harry bet they had to find a way to get through. Nothing stood out but a dark circle in the middle of the floor, illuminated by some light that seemed to come from nowhere. Not seeing anything else in the room and a quick **Revelio** didn't show anything when Harry casted it.

With nothing else to find they both moved towards the circle and once both of them were touching the circle the room turned pitch black with small glowing flecks floating in the air. They appeared to move towards each other growing bigger as the moved. Before long the room had been turned into a living map of space and stars. A beam of light cut through the darkness and onto a podium in front of the door they needed to go through. On the podium was a piece of parchment.

 _On Gaia here we stand_

 _But who goes hand in hand_

 _For a son isn't near_

 _But who does everyone fear?_

"This must be Professor Sinatra's room, she's the Astronomy teacher," said Harry.

"Well Gaia is the name for the Greek personification of the earth, and they use son instead of sun, and she is the mother and wife of Uranus, the name of one of the planets that is in our solar system. I think that's what it means by hand in hand, Gaia is greek but they named the planets after the Roman gods, who are seen as the same people as the Greek ones... But who does everyone one fear?" Asked Tom as he looked at the parchment.

"Pluto! He's the Roman god of the Underworld, death. It's Pluto."

The unseen light came back on and the door opened on it's own.

"You were right, on we go."

HP/FG-TW

The next room had the tallest walls, ever taller than the ones in the Great hall. There was a long table that took up most of the room, it held several objects that didn't seem to have anything to do with each other, there was a candle holder, a fork, a high heeled shoe, an , and a vase.

"What are these for?" Asked Harry as he looked over the items.

"I don't know, they're so random."

After an hour of pacing and thinking up crazy ideas, they were nowhere closer to understanding the objects than when they entered to room. Finally Harry plopped himself on the ground and lay on the floor like he was about to make a snow angel, wishing that the headache he had gotten not long after they entered to room would go away soon. Looking up he wondered why the walls were so high, they had no reason, at least that Harry could see, to be so tall. He looked up and thought about why it was so high hoping that it would take his mind off of the headache he had, and maybe help him figure out what the stuff on the table was for.

The strange light that filled each of the rooms came from no candles or torches like the hallway and the room before, but it seemed like it came from the air as Harry couldn't see where it would come from otherwise.

As Harry stared up at the ceiling he searched for cracks, or bumps in it to have something to concentrate on, as Tom got more frustrated trying to figure the reason they had been given these objects when Harry saw something. At first, he thought it was a crack, and they he saw another, and the more he found he realized that they weren't cracks but shapes. And as he looked at the shapes he wondered what they were, he soon figured out that they weren't natural, and they matched the outline of the objects that covered the table.

"I found something. There's something on the ceiling," said Harry.

"What?! The ceiling? What did you find?"

"There are weird shapes on the ceiling, they look like the stuff we were given."

"Where?" Asked Tom as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Along the top of the ceiling, in a line in the middle."

"Oh I see. What does it mean though? We have the objects hear on the ground, and outlines of them on the ceiling, and why is the ceiling so tall? Do we have to match them up? And if we do we won't be able to, it's too high." Tom wondered out loud as he looked between the ceiling and the table.

"I know. We just learned this, the levitation charm. This must be Flitwick's room. **Wingardium Leviosa."**

As Harry maneuvered the shapes into the right spots with the charm, they stuck to the ceiling when they matched up to their shape, and with each item added to the ceiling a new piece was added to the table, what was turning out to be a key. As the last piece fell into place the key glowed and as the light around it dimmed, and a whole key was left in it's place.

Wasting no time Tom grabbed the key off the table, and opened the door.

HP/FG-TW

Fenrir was getting worried, it was already well after midnight. He had expected Tom and his Mate to return not long after going into the castle, but now it was almost a day later and they hadn't shown up. He had stayed in the shadow of the forest the whole day, just beyond the edge, so he wouldn't be able to miss them. He did spot an owl, one so white she stood out against the night sky, but there was no sign of his Lord or Mate.

By the time the light of the rising sun had started to poke over the edges of the mountains that surrounded the grounds, Fenrir had started to lose hope. That his Master and Mate had been captured, or that his Mate had been lying and had turned Tom in.

Once the sun had fully rose from behind the mountains, he had all but given up and was getting ready to head back into the depths of the forest. Fenrir gave one last look towards the ancient castle, when he heard someone crashing through the trees and bushes near him. Ducking behind a thick tree he looked out from behind it as he prepared to run.

HP/FG-TW

It was a lab, and it looked to be fully stocked. With a single table in the middle. Along one wall was a row of cauldrons, standard pewter, solid gold, silver, glass, crystal, ones big enough to put a person in, and some so small that they fit in the palm of your hand. On the table was another piece of parchment, with _Disintegration Solution_ written across the top _._

"This must be Severus's room... We must have to make this to get through the door, there's no keyhole so it looks like we have to make this to melt the door away."

 _1 cup of watery armadillo bile_

 _1 pinch of powdered boomslang skin_

 _8 lacewing flies_

 _3 common beetle eyes_

 _7 drops of belladonna extract_

 _12 small sized whole doxy eggs_

 _4 pieces of knotgrass cut lengthwise_

 _1 large finely chopped valerian root_

 _Juice of 20 sopophorous beans_

 _6 pieces of thinly sliced mandrake root_

 _Use one medium sized glass cauldron and one hollow silver stirring rod. Set on high heat pour in armadillo and sopophorous bean juice, bring to a boil. Add belladonna extract while boiling boil for six minutes then take off of fire. Once removed from fire and turns a milky white, add doxy eggs and boomslang skin one at a time stirring twice clockwise between each, stir eight times counterclockwise than three times clockwise, waiting one minute between each stir. Than replace on fire. After reaching a boil stir clockwise for at least ten minutes until it turns lumpy and a dull gray. Then quickly add remaining ingredients stirring for two minutes then stop for fifteen minutes and then stirring again for four more minutes, if made properly it should become smooth and turn bright pale blue._

The potion didn't take long to make at all but preparing some of the ingredients was another story. The Sopophorous Beans proved to be very hard and therefore difficult to cut, it wasn't until after a few tries, and Harry went to cut one only for it to fly into Tom's path, causing him to step on it. As he stepped on it it released a large amount of juice grabbing a new bean to replace the one Tom stepped on, Harry then crushed the rest of the beans to get the juice out of them.

Harry was good at potions, not that Snape or the other Slytherin's let him show that. With the Slytherin's sabotaging him at every chance, or Snape breathing down his neck, and making rude comments. Harry had read his potions book the most, and had wanted to ask so many questions about potions making, that it had hurt so bad when he made fun of Harry in their first class. After that, and a few other classes Harry had all but given up at trying to get a good grade in that class, or trying to learn how to make potions. But thankfully it didn't stop him from reading potions books when he could.

By the time the potion was finished Harry was getting tired. With staying up for most of the night last night, except for when he was knocked out, then all the work he and Tom had done in preparation for tonight, and then tonight was taking a toll on him. Tom threw the potion on the door, and it started to dissolve the door quickly, and only the door.

"The walls and the floor must have a spell or potion on them to make sure they don't dissolve, " said Tom as be placed the caudron back on the table.

Walking through the eaten door way, around the puddle of melted door, and potion mixture they walked into yet another room. This one had a mirror in the back of it. But between the door and the mirror was two sets of columns lining the walls, between each column stood a set of armor one on the right were black suits of armor, and on the left white. As they stepped into the room the armor stood at attention. While a fire pit in the middle of the room lit itself and smoke began to pour from it, forming words.

 _Pick your side_

 _For none can hide_

 _The battle must be won_

 _This is no game of fun_

 _To get to the prize_

 _You must be wise_

"Not another riddle?" Harry exclaimed.

"This is very straightforward, we have to pick a set and battle the other to get to the mirror, which no doubt holds the key to getting the stone... In chess white goes first, but this isn't chess and I am as dark as one can get, I choose Black!"

As the suits of armor battled in the middle of the floor, cutting each other apart, sending pieces of armor tumbling around the ground. Tom and Harry tried to get around the makeshift battlefield only to be held at sword or spear point when they tried, the suits backed off when the pair did, only stopping them when they tried to get around to the mirror. Finally there were just two suits of armor left, the white one had no head was also missing part of one arm, while the black one had one foot missing and the chest part caved in from a vicious hit. They swung at each other, until the black armor gave one last blow cutting the other suit of armor right down the middle before clasping in a heap itself.

Stepping around the mangled metal Harry and Tom made their way to the mirror now that they could get to it without fear of being sliced to pieces.

"This is the Mirror of Erised, I found it in an abandoned classroom just after Christmas Hols. Dumbledore told me how it works, it shows you your greatest desire. He said that men had wasted away in front of it, but from what I now know about him I don't know how much I trust what he said about it."

"He didn't lie about men wasting away, they have. Longing for what they can't have, seeing it so close and not having it drives some people mad."

"So why is it here? Dumbledore said it was leaving the school, what use would it be here?" Asked Harry as he avoided looking in the mirror.

"I'm not sure, I see myself getting the stone, but how can I get it. This is the last room, and I can't see any doors to another room so this must be the end. Why do you look, maybe you will see something that will help."

Before when Harry first looked into the mirror he had seen the family he should have had, the one he had always longed for, one that loved him and wanted him. He didn't want to look into it again, he didn't want to see what he knew he could never have. Knowing now why they died, how, and the good they wanted to achieve made him want to look into the mirror, yet he knew that they would still be gone.

Looking into the mirror Harry saw his parents just like he knew he would, but this time mixed in with the family that he didn't know, was Tom and Fenrir and others that didn't look, and yet did look familiar. Then it changed again, soon as the others faded away only himself and Tom remained. He then saw himself giving over a blood red stone, he knew was the Sorcerer's Stone, to Tom. As he saw himself give Tom the Stone he felt something in his hand. Looking down at his open hand was a red stone.

"Look," Harry said as the lifted his hand up to Tom. "It's the stone!"

HP/FG-TW

As the noise got closer Fenrir peeked from behind the tree, he could see the leaves of the plants moving but he couldn't see a person or animal that should have been making them move. Stretching his muscles out he moved to either attack or run, depending on what it was that was nearing closer to him, Nagini hot on his heels waiting for her master's return or to attack as she knew that her master's enemies were near.

"He should be near."

"But what if he left, we did take along time. He might have left when he didn't come back before dawn."

"No I don't think so. I think Fenrir is still around here somewhere. He should have waited for us to return... He has been very loyal, I doubt he would have left now of all times," said Tom.

"What if Dumbledore or Hagrid found him?" Asked Harry.

"He knows who to take care of himself, he is a match for them."

Recognizing the voices he came out from behind the tree, and walked right into something he couldn't see.

"Fenrir, there you are. We were wondering where you had gone off to," said Tom as he pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself and Harry.

"Sorry," Fenrir said as he got up from off of Harry, having fallen on top of him after running into him. Fenrir felt awful about falling on top of Harry, they weren't getting off to a good start. He had wanted to give his future Mate nothing to complain about, involving him anyway. Once he got off of Harry he pulled Harry up off the ground as well. "Did you get it my Lord?"

"Yes we did now we should go, before Dumbledore realizes it's gone," he said as Nagini curled around his waist with her head resting on his chest, Tom saw Harry's eyes widen and it looked like he was going to panic. "Calm down Harry, this is my familiar Nagini."

"Oh, _**Hello Nagini**_ _."_

" _ **He speaks**_ _,"_ Nagini hissed out surprised when the small boy spoke to her.

" _ **Yes, he does, probably because do to the connection we have. Either way he's coming with us**_ _."_

" _ **Oh, alright**_ _,"_ she said as she settled back down and tightened in preparation to leave.

"Ready?" Asked Fenrir as he moved closer to Tom and Harry.

"Wait! Hedwig?" As Harry called out and the snow white owl that Fenrir had seen earlier flew down and onto Harry's outstretched arm.

"Good, we should go now, it's too light out for us to linger here long."

"Hold on tight, I think I should be able to side-apparate both of you, and the owl." Fenrir gripped both Harry and Tom by the arm. "Now you, don't you panic, it won't be pleasant, but you need to stay still and calm," Fenrir said to Harry, Nagini, and Hedwig, who both nodded to him while Nagini ignored him but appeared to tighten around Tom. With a loud pop they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone, i hope everyone had a happy easter... my heart goes out to everyone affected by the tragedy that struck Sri Lanka and Paris with the destruction of Notre Dame

0000000000000000

The world twisted and turned, pushing and pulling at the same time, in all directions, at one point Harry felt like he wasn't whole anymore, like large pieces of him were missing. The squeezing sensation seemed to last forever, that was until he hit the ground. Turning over Harry started retching up what was left of his dinner from the night before, nauseous after experiencing apparition for the first time.

"Bloody Hell! What in the world was that?" Asked Harry once he stopped throwing up, and caught his breath, spittle running down is chin and sweat gathering on his face.

"That was apparition. It's a magical method of traveling, that takes one from one place to another instantaneously."

Looking up at the new voice Harry found himself looking up at a man that looked a lot like Draco. He had the same pale hair and skin, silvery grey eyes, and most importantly an air of self important arrogance.

"Though what you did is actually called side-apparition, which is where someone appartites you along with them. It's said to be more painful and nauseating than personal apparition," said the man in a voice that left little room for argument.

Harry stumbled to his feet, the world dangerously swaying around him.

"Tom! You've returned," the man cried out as he looked at Tom.

"It has been a while, Lucius. It's good you haven't forgotten me, your son was invaluable to me the other night."

"Draco, My Lord?" Asked the man that had now been confurmed as Draco's father.

"Yes Lucius. Your son and Mr. Potter here had detention in the Forbidden Forest the other night and came across me and Fenrir speaking. He stopped Harry from running away and helped keep Dumbledore and the other teachers from finding us while we took the spells and potions that had been placed on Harry off. It seems Dumbledore has been up to no good again. While sending first years into such a dangerous forest is bad enough, he placed so many dark and dangerous spells and potions on such a young child, if Harry didn't have such strong magic he would surely be dead. In fact I would bet that if we hadn't taken them off he would have been dead within a year or so from the strain it was putting on his mind and magic... Now, we have much to do. Myself as well as Harry and Fenrir will be staying with you for a while as I have Slytherin Manor repaired. I wanted to repair it before the attack, but I never got the chance. Now that I finally can I will, until then I hope you will allow us to stay and sort a few things out."

"Of course My Lord, the pleasure is mine. You may all have any of the guest suits you wish. TIFFY! She will show you to the third floor guest wing."

"What's that!?" Harry exclaimed at the house elf's sudden appearance, his eyes as big as the floppy eared creature before him.

"That is a house elf, Mr. Potter. They serve wizarding families. Haven't you even seen one?" Asked Lucius, who raised an eyebrow to show that he was unimpressed at Harry's lack of decorum and basic knowledge.

"No, I grew up with muggles. We don't have such things." Harry despite knowing it was rude, couldn't help but stare at the floppy eared, large eyed being in front of him.

"What can Tiffy be doing for Master?" Asked the house elf in a high squeaky voice.

"Show these guests to the third floor guest wing. Left them have any room they choose, and let the other know we have guests."

"Tiffy be doing what Master wishes. Come follow Tiffy," said the house elf as she walked towards the nearest stairs that would take them to the appropriate floor.

"Lucius," Tom said before turning to follow the house elf. "You will want to write a letter to your son explaining the situation. And before you ask Harry will be staying with me. He is under my protection, once they joined James and Lily were two of my best people, like family, alongside yourself if you remember. Harry should have been raised here with us, along with Draco. As that didn't happen I will attempt to correct that mistake."

He then turned and followed the other three as they headed up the large, grand, main staircase. "Oh, we stayed up most of the night, and are in much need of a good amount of sleep, and so you won't see us until dinner or even later."

Lucius watched them as they made their way to the third floor, if he had been anyone else but a Malfoy he would have broken out in cheers, and maybe have done a small dance in joy. But being a Malfoy they didn't permit such things, he did however break into a large grin and headed straight for his wife. He might not have loved her like he was supposed to a wife, but she was his best friend. So when his father refused to allow him to marry his lover, let alone a man, he was happy to marry someone who knew that his heart belonged to another. She had happily agreed that they only need share a bed until they had successfully conceived an heir. After that, and the birth of said heir they had moved on to their respective lovers Lucius with Severus, and Narcissa with her own string of lovers.

They had planned on getting divorced after Draco was five but only to realize that Lucius's father had made their marriage contract unbreakable, unless they couldn't conceive a male heir to carry on the Malfoy name, which by that time they found out they had already done the only thing that could have ended their marriage. Once again their friendship came in handy, while they would never love each other in that way, they could live the rest of their lives together easily. Finally tracking down his wife in the informal lounge he told her the good news.

"He's really back?"

"Yes, Cissa. And somehow he brought Harry Potter with him."

"Severus will be so happy! He has missed Harry all these years. He not only lost his Lord, one of his best friends, but sister, brother, and godchild all in one night. Remember how long he searched of Harry after words, he even collapsed from exhaustion that one time... No matter what he did he couldn't find poor Harry. Now he has a chance to be in Harry's life again, to be his godfather."

Cissa was beside herself with the good news, now that her Lord, even friend, had returned he would make their world what they had always wished it would be.

HP/FG-TW

"Here be the guest rooms, Master say you can have whatever ones you be wanting. If you's be needing anything just call for Tiffy." POP and she was gone.

"Are all house elves like that?" Asked Harry now that she was gone unsure what to think of the house elf.

"Yes they are. Now we should pick our rooms.," answered Tom as he turned and opened the nearest door. It opened up to a smaller room with a full bed in the middle and large bay windows along the outerwall. Deciding that this wasn't a good room Tom moved on to the next door, this one lead to a larger room than the last. It had the same bay windows as the last, with a pair of french doors that had a small balcony just beyond them. The room itself was filled with a large queen sized bed, a dark wooden wardrobe covered with carvings, and a collection of bookshelves that covered most of one wall.

"I believe that I will take this room. It appears to be in proper order," Tom said, which to Harry it sounded like he had liked the room, but wouldn't admit that that's why he chose it.

As Tom went in the room he had chosen with Nagini, Harry and Fenrir moved down the hall to find their own rooms.

Fenrir found his room quickly, he simply opened the next door, took one look around and went in. Before he shut the door, he took a long look at Harry as if he would disappear if he looked away from him.

"Get some sleep, you need it," and Fenrir shut the door.

 _That was strange,_ thought Harry as he moved to yet another door. This room was small, but not as small as the first. It had a four poster full bed, the same set of bay windows that gave you the feeling like you were looking at the same room over and over. This room had a small desk and bookshelf next to it, both done in dark wood along with the rest of the wood in the room. The walls were a dark silver, with green accents scattered around the room. _This is nice,_ Harry decided. _I always did like green._

Looking around he also found a wardrobe, done it the same dark colored wood as the rest of the room, and a door leading to a personal bathroom which was done in green with silver accents. A huge claw foot bath tub big enough to fit at least three fully grown men sat in the middle, a rack of bath products, some of which Harry couldn't even begin guess what they were for. As much as he wanted to bathe he wanted to sleep more. Pulling off the school robe he was wearing he clasped on the bed, not even bothering to get underdressed, or get under the covers. Within seconds Harry was sleeping soundly and snoring away.

HP/FG-TW

Mail usually came in the mornings, how it all got there at the same time when it was delivered by owls, nobody knew. Some guessed the owls were held there until it was mailtime, and only then were you allowed to get your mail, others said that that was ridiculous reasoning, but had no other way to explain it. Though sometimes people did get mail at other times of the day. Draco Malfoy was one such person that had gotten a letter outside of mail time at breakfast. During tat night's dinner one of the obviously Malfoy eagle owl's dropped a letter right into his lap, not bothering to go directly to Draco, but drop it from midair and kept going not even slowing down as it dropped its delivery.

Draco lifted the letter and read the small note that was on the outside.

 _Wait to read, do not open in public._

"What does that mean Draco? Who's that from?" Asked Pansy, who was once again pushed up against him. Just because their parents were considering a marriage contract between them didn't mean he wanted anything to do with her. Sure she wasn't the prettiest girl but she was too clingy and annoying that those things alone made Draco cringing when she got close to him. It didn't help that beside the fact that that he was too young to be thinking such things about anyone, he was almost positive he was gay. At least as positive he could be at the age of eleven and with no experience, or a sure way to tell he was.

"It's from my father, I think. And it means what it says it does, to not read this in public. So when I'm done with dinner, I'm going to go and read this."

Draco got up has he was almost done with his own dinner and hurried out of the hall. He headed back to his room in the Slytherin dorm.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have added our Lord in an endeavor of his. I am so proud of you, and our Lord is pleased with your assistance as well._

 _As it is, it is now time to tell you a well guarded secret, fear not of others learning it from this letter, for this paper is spelled to only allow you to read it._

 _The other night when you helped our Lord no doubt you expected him to kill Harry Potter as he has wished to do for years. This is a lie. James and Lily Potter defected to our side over a year before Harry was born, so our Lord has no reason to want him dead, it is Dumbledore that killed the Potters and has tried to kill Harry and our Lord. In fact Severus is Harry's godfather, just as he is yours. Our Lord has plans to now give him the upbringing he would have had, similar to the one I gave you._

 _Let no one find this information out. It is only at the Dark Lord's orders that I give you this information. Not that you shouldn't have it, but I worry for the safety of our Lord, and how it will affect you._

 _Dumbledore has and will stop at nothing to stop us and our Lord. Be extra careful and keep your eyes open and report anything you find strange that is going on in the castle to me or Severus so we can pass on the information._

 _Love Father_

 _P.S. don't worry about Severus being Harry Potter's godfather. He loves you like the son you are to him, it won't change just because he can now be a godfather to Harry. I will also be sending a letter to Severus as well, so you can go talk to him if you want to._

"Merlin's hairy balls!"

It was a good thing Draco had sat on his bed before reading his father's letter, for he fainted just as soon as he finished reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone, i hope you all love this chapter and continue to read the fic as i post it

 **000000000000**

It had been days since Harry, Tom and Fenrir had arrived at the grand and lavish Malfoy Manor. Upon waking just in time for dinner, Harry had been told that for a few days he would more or less have to entertain himself. Besides Tom, having enlisted half of the Manor house elves to go to Slytherin manor to fix, repair, and make sure that the ancient manor was livable once again. He had then sent for Severus Snape the next day, so he could make the many potions for Tom to get back to his former, healthy and powerful self. Not including the Elixir of Life which would be made from the Sorcerer's Stone.

Except for when Severus had first showed up at the Manor, while Harry wanted to see Snape's reaction to his being there. Harry stayed away for the most part, mainly hanging about in the library, reading anything that he could find that seemed interesting.

Tom had explained to him that Severus was his godfather and anything he did, he had done because he was under the careful watch of Dumbledore and didn't want the man to twig that anything was off. And that when Severus had been named Harry's godfather he had been over the moon with joy, James and Lily being like his brother and sister in all but blood. Which brought Tom to explain that Severus and Lucius were together, despite Lucius being married to Narcissa. That no matter how much Narcissa and Lucius each wanted to get divorced they couldn't because of the marriage contract that they were both under. The whole situation baffled Harry to no end, but after many books, and long searches in the manor library he had a better understanding of the situation, but even if after all that it still didn't make much sense to him but supposed it was something he might understand when he was older.

More days passed, and a constant pattern had developed. Get up, shower, dress, breakfast, library, lunch, library, dinner, back to his room with books from the library, bed, and then after some sleep the whole thing started all over again. Harry did sometimes talk with Mrs. Malfoy, who insisted he call her Narcissa, but that was few and far between. And Fenrir, though he didn't talk to Harry very much, but he did hang around the library when Harry was there and did so close to where Harry was. Every once and a while he would also see Nagini and chat with her but she was very preoccupied with hunting for her food or very warm places to relax and sleep.

It was on one such day where Harry had been reading a particularly long book and thought he heard Fenrir come into the library. As Fenrir didn't speak much, Harry didn't bother to look and see if it was him, it wasn't.

"Mary Worthright's _Complete Companion to Basic and Complicated Rituals and Traditions,_ a good book, dry at times, but good. A good choice for you to be reading, you should learn everything you can about our sacred traditions and rituals."

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry managed to get out without stuttering, having been spooked at the unexpected interruption. "Tom mentioned something about traditions before, and some of the other books I've read mentioned things about both traditions and rituals as well, so I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to read some books on it. This is the the one I chose to read first. Was there something you needed from me Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Dark Lord, sorry Tom, has asked me to find you and asked that you join him in the temporary office he has made in one of the smaller sitting rooms, as soon as possible. It's in the same hallway as the dining room, the dark red door on the opposite wall from the dining room three doors down. It you have any trouble finding it just call for Glizzy."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'll just put this away than get going."

"Why don't you take it with you? I know he wants you to read some books, I am sure he will want to talk to you about that book, and any others he thinks you should read," Lucius suggested as he turned and left the Library.

Tucking the thick book under his arm Harry set off to the hallway that led to the dining room, following Mr. Malfoy's instructions Harry soon found himself in front of the only dark red door in the whole hallway, but he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. Sure Tom was also the Dark Lord Voldemort, and that should have scared Harry but it didn't. Harry trusted Tom with his life, and now knew the truth, that he hadn't and never would hurt Harry. Deciding it was better to knock and feel foolish, than to not knock at all and possibly have Tom be mad at him for being rude, Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," called a muffled voice from inside.

"Oh, I hadn't expected Lucius to find you so soon. Take a seat and wait while I finish this." Tom gestured to the side of the room where a small sofa and a few chairs were sitting around a coffee table in front of a fireplace.

After sitting down Harry waited for a few minutes, as Tom wrote away at the desk he was using. As it seemed like Tom would take a few minutes Harry opened the book back to where he was and started to read some more while he waited.

"I didn't think I would take that long, what are you reading?" Asked Tom as he sat down on the chair next to the one Harry was sitting in.

" _Complete Companion to Basic and Complicated Rituals and Traditions,_ Mr. Malfoy said that it was a good choice. I decided to read it after having read things about rituals and traditions in other books, besides you mentioned something about it earlier. Speaking of Mr. Malfoy he was acting weird, he started to say Dark Lord, then he said sorry and switched to Tom." Harry took a good look at Tom after seeing him for the first time in days, he no longer looked like he needed a lot to eat. He did look a little skinny but his bones no longer stood out from his skin, and he looked much healthier overall. His skin wasn't as deathly pale, his hair wasn't a matted mess, but luscious dark locks, and with him now standing to his full height of over six feet, he had an air of power about him.

"I never really bothered to think about it before but I don't want them calling me that. We were all friends, for the most part, and I want them to call me by my name again... Anyway, well that's one book you can cross off this list of books that I think you would do well to read, right now it's only a partial list, long but not complete, as I haven't had much time to write it." Tom handed over a rolled up piece of parchment.

 _Proper Pureblood Equitique_

 _Pureblood Lord and Heir Diaries of the Potter, Slytherin, and Malfoy Lines_

 _Complete Companion to Basic and Complicated Rituals and Traditions_

 _The Social Structure of The Wizarding World_

 _Structure of the Wizgamont_

 _Basic Guide to Wizarding Law_

 _Dark Arts - A Guide to Understanding_

 _Darks Arts - vol 1 - 14_

 _The Lighter Spells of Dark Magic_

 _The Darker Spells Of Light Magic_

 _Neutral Arts_

 _How to Create Your Own Spells_

 _Beginners Guide to Ancient Runes_

 _Beginners Guide to Arithmancy_

 _Light, Dark, and Neutral Art's and Magic's and the Differences Between Them_

 _Basic Healing Spells, Potions, and Rituals_

 _Beginners Guide to Learning Latin_

 _Beginners Guide to Learning French_

"Oh, I have _Neutral Arts_ in up my room. I was planning to read it after I finished reading this one," said Harry as he looked over the list.

"Well that's another book that you can cross off the list. I also have a few books in Parseltongue I want you to read eventually, but you might not be able to read those yet. Speaking Parseltongue is easy, reading however is much harder, and it tends to hurt your eyes when you first try to read it. I would also like you to continue learning the classes that you started at Hogwarts, even though you are no longer at Hogwarts you need to learn the core classes, they are the foundation that you need to properly learn all magic.

"As for the Diaries I have a few from the Slytherin line, my family, and I know there are a lot of them here in the manor from the Malfoy family. I wanted to talk to you about some other things as well. One here are a few potions I've had made especially for you, this is a case of nutrient potions for you to take once a day for a few weeks. They should get you to a healthy weight, size and help with your overall health. This one is a eye correction potion, take it before you go to bed tonight and by the morning you will no longer need glasses, unless your eyes become damaged by something like fire or, something you won't need glasses ever again. And this last one is the more important, and I really want you to think about this. This is a blood adoption potion.

"Blood adoption potions are used mainly by purebloods to adopt a person into their family, someone who has no familial blood to the family. I would like to adopt you, it's the least I can do, I owe it to you and your parents. Now don't think that that's the only reason I want to do it, I would have adopted you if I had had the chance when this whole mess started and now that I can, I still want to. Not to mention that I need a way to disguise you, and keep you from Dumbledore and the Light side. They would put all of those spells and potions back on you and it's a miracle that they didn't kill you when they were on you the first time, I have no doubt that they would definitely kill you if they get a chance to do so a second time around. Now I want you to take all the time you need to think on this, and if you want to talk to me or ask me anything just come and find me or ask a house elf where I am. I'll hold on to the potion, it's very rare and hard to make. So if you do decide to allow me to adopt you, just come to me and will talk everything over before you take it."

Stunned Harry simply nodded and left the room, with the case of shrunk potions, he wandered aimlessly around the manor lost in thought.

"He wants to adopt me," Harry said out loud to himself in wonder. Harry had wished for nothing else for years. For someone, he had hoped his parents, to come and take him away from the Dursleys. Anyone to save him.

HP/FG-TW

Two days later and Harry still didn't know what to do, after getting more than enough headaches he decided to make a list of pro's and con's to try and help him make up his mind. Harry so badly wanted to just say yes, but he didn't want to rush into things, and have something bad happen to make him regret his choice.

 _Pro's_

 _I get a family_

 _He wants me_

 _He doesn't lie to me_

 _He tells me the truth_

 _He can teach me so much_

 _He wants to protect me_

 _He won't hurt me_

 _He might be my only chance at a family_

 _He wants me to get healthy_

 _He isn't like the Dursley's_

 _He knew my parents_

 _I can have a godfather because of Tom_

 _Con's_

 _I don't really know him_

 _He's Voldemort_

 _He might not really like me_

 _He's evil?_

 _He might be lying to me_

Harry had made a few pro and con lists while at the Dursley's most of them were about whether he should run away from them or not, a few were if he should tell people about how they treated him. Never before had a list ended up with so many pros. All of the other lists he had made had so many cons it wasn't funny, and they made him worried to even consider doing anything either.

Even though Harry knew what his answer would be he was still apprehensive. The thing he wanted most in the world was right there in front of him, all he had to do was allow himself to have it.


	8. Chapter 8

In the end all the lists and all the thinking for hours on end didn't matter in the slightest. After waking up from a night full of dreams Harry couldn't delay his choice anymore. He had been having the same dream over and over for days about how his life would be like once he said yes. The allure of having a family, a father, everything he dreamed of, even when he wasn't sleeping, was more than he could stand.

Getting dressed in his some spare clothes of Draco's, ones that had been outgrown by Draco months before he even left for school, Harry headed to the dining room for breakfast. He hoped to catch Tom there so he could talk to him. The rest of his clothes from the Dursley's having been destroyed just after he arrived at the manor, they were bad to Harry, but to Tom and the Malfoy's they were nothing better than garbage, not fit for rags and certainly not for clothes. So they had taken everything thing that wasn't even fit to be called garbage and got rid of them, with the promise of getting a full and proper wardrobe, that would be all his own, as soon as possible. When he got to the dining room, only Lucius remained at the table, deep in the middle of reading the day's Daily Prophet.

"Tiffy?" Harry called.

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Can you get me some eggs and toast, with some fresh fruit for breakfast?"

"Of course Master Harry, it will be Tiffy's pleasure to get you your breakfast." Tiffy bounced on her feet twice before popping away, then returning less than a minute later. A large plate full of fried eggs, a small tower of heavily buttered toast, and what seemed like a market's worth of all kinds of fruit. Bright green sliced kiwi, deep black juicy cherries, red strawberries, slices of both green and red apples, thick slices of pink watermelon, bunches of big red and green grapes, and chunks of golden yellow pineapple.

"Thank you Tiffy, it all looks so delicious, but I don't know if I will be able to finish even half of this," Harry tried to explain politely, having been subjected to what house elves tended to do when they got upset.

"Tiffy be knowing Master Harry, but Master Harry been eating a little more each day now that he be taking nutrient potion. Master Harry just eat as much as he can." And she popped away, no doubt to clean his room, as she did it right after he left to eat breakfast.

"You look determined this morning," drawled Severus, in his usual snarky voice as he walked into the room.

"I am," Harry replied after swallowing the bite he had just taken and almost choked on due to Severus's sudden appearance.

"Does that mean you made up your mind, _finally_?" Severus asked in his usual snarky manner as he kissed Lucius on the cheek, before sitting down in the chair next to him. It was good to know that it wasn't just Harry that Severus surprised, Lucius was so focused on the paper he jumped when Severus kissed him. Not that Lucius would admit it, or allow anyone else to even think of mentioning him doing something so undignified.

"Oh, good morning love," Lucius said trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught unawares. "Good morning to you as well Mr. Potter."

"Yes, to you as well." Harry had gotten used to Severus's snarky and dry humor over the past few weeks. Severus had taken to finally getting to be Harry's godfather like a fish to water, as he wished he could have been doing for the past decade. Well he still worked and spied at Hogwarts, he came to the manor every chance he got, which he did anyway. It was so easy for Harry, especially when he lived with them, to see how much the couple in front of him loved each other.

When Severus had first been apprised of the return of his Lord and of his godson to their true side of the war he apologized to Harry and was grateful that Harry understood why he had to act they way he did and Harry apologized as well for how he acted under Dumbledore's spells. Now that they were able to be themselves with each other they got on rather well.

"Good, now don't mention this but, I happen to know that our Lord's been going out of his mind with worry while waiting for you to make your choice," Lucius mentioned oh so casually as he folded the paper, and reached out of hold Severus's hand that was laid out on the table.

"I didn't know," Harry replied softly, eyes down cast. "But I had to think about it, no matter how much time it took. I know what my heart wanted from the moment he asked, but I needed to be sure that I was going to be making the right choice. I knew there would be no going back on my choice once I'd made it."

"Well it's good you have properly thought about it. Hopefully you will have made the right choice." Severus then turned away and started talking with Lucius while he ate is full English Breakfast, and drank what was most likely his fifth cup of black coffee. The man had a serious love for his coffee and beware anyone who tried to get between him and a cup, especially his first cup in the morning.

Tiffy had been right about Harry's eating habits, he had been eating more each day. Not much more, a bite or two more each day, but he was eating well, and gaining the proper type of weight he desperately needed. Harry ate as much of his breakfast as he could, but even with his hardest try he could barely finish off a third of it, let alone half of it. He did sneak a few more cherries, and grapes before his stomach seriously was protesting and he left to go to Tom's temporary office, the fruit filling his already full belly until it felt like he was going to burst.

Practically waddling with his stomach so over full, he felt like a stuffed turkey, Harry made his way down the hall to Tom's office.

It was a good thing Harry had already eaten because he was suddenly nauseous with worry. Knocking on the door, Harry fidgeted out in the hall waiting to be let in.

The door opened and for the first time in days Harry was face to face with Tom. Though he didn't look like the Tom he was used to seeing, the Tom he was used to seeing looked older than anyone Harry had ever seen, and looked frail. This Tom however, this Tom looked young, like he was in his mid thirties. Tall, handsome, dark hair and piercing eyes, but above all powerful, strong, healthy. This Tom Harry could see being a ruler, but even though they were hard to see, he had slight circles under his eyes and he looked a little worn out. Harry knew that Lucius had been right, that Tom was worried about what Harry would choose.

"Harry... do come in."

Harry walked into the office, face filled with bewilderment, and sat down on one of the chairs that was off to the side, Tom shutting the door behind them.

"You look so different... When did you take it, the elixir?"

"Two days ago, I was hoping you would be there, but I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"I've made my decision," Harry blurted out as Tom went to sit in a nearby chair.

"I see. And what have you decided?" Tom asked as he tried not to get his hopes up.

"I knew what I would choose from the moment you told me you wanted to adopt me, but I didn't want to answer right away. As I told Severus and Lucius this morning I needed to think about it, I wouldn't be able to change my mind later, I had to know for sure. And now I do. The answer is yes."

"We have so much to do, I have so much to explain, we must be prepared. We need to go to Gringotts, have them perform some tests, make sure everything's in order. See what you are set to inherit, so much to do... Why wasn't I getting prepared for this?" Tom asked himself in exasperation as he gathered up papers and seemed to move like a tornado over his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Harry timidly from his chair, having not expected the sudden flurry of activity.

"Yes, yes, there's just so much to do. So much I need to tell you before you can take the potion. When you take the potion it changes who you are. It takes the blood of the person or persons who are adopting you and it adds their blood to yours making them at least partly, your biological parent. It doesn't change who your parents are, it gives you more than just the two you were born to. When you take it, it will change your body to add in features from your new parent. Like with your mother she gave you your pale skin, and green eyes, and from your father his eyesight and dark messy hair. From me you could get any number of things, if you hadn't already had the ability to speak Parseltongue you might have gotten that from me. It's only after you take the potion will we know how your appearance will change. Hopefully your features will change enough so you won't be recognized as Harry Potter.

"And it won't be just looks you will get from me, by me adopting you, you will become an heir of Slytherin. Like now you are the Potter heir, and possibly heir to other families, that's why we must go to Gringotts. The goblins have the best family records and tests, they dislike people stealing so they make sure they have the best and most accurate everything.

"As heir to any Ancient and Noble house you will have many family vaults, some with money but most will be filled with priceless heirlooms, books, jewels, any number of precious items. You will also have seats and votes in the Wizgamont, meaning you will have the power to change the laws of the wizarding world, but you won't have to worry about any of that now. I would like to know what you have to inherit so that when the time comes we will be prepared, so that you will know what to do in the future."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Harry, who was completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of new information.

"Well we can't go to Gringotts until after you've taken the potion, it's too risky for you to go out in public while you are still Harry Potter. And you need to be healthier. You have made great improvements, but the potion changes every piece of you, it will change your bones, looks, and much more. If you're not healthy enough it could do damage to your body. In a few days, after you've taken some more nutrient potions, I'll have Lucius call his personal healer to come and give you a check up. I wanted to have a healer examin you anyways make sure there aren't any other health problems, so we can go ahead with our plans, and you can take the potion. I see you've taken the eye correction potion. "

"Yeah I took it the night you gave it to me. Having glasses is a pain, they've always gotten in the way, with how much they break. And when they do I can't see anything, something my family had laughed over. My cousin always took every chance he had to break my glasses, then beat me up, sometimes he would just let me walk around and see what I would walk into. No one ever helped, and if it seemed like someone would, my caring family would take care of that. They made sure I knew that a freak doesn't deserve help." Harry looked down at his hands which were tightly grasped together to stop them from shaking.

"After you take the blood adoption potion no one can ever send you back to them, never. And if by some chance you were, I would get you back, no matter how hard it would be," Tom reassured harry as he moved to the other side of his desk and gave Harry a brief hug. He knew how Harry was feeling, he had had a horrible life in the orphanage, before and after he had learned of magic and Hogwarts. Knowing how cruel children, and adults could be when they thought you were a freak Tom wasn't surprised by the information Harry just shared, not that he was happy about it. In fact it just gave him more reason to want to permanently harm the Dursley's.

HP/FG-TW

Harry sighed dramatically as he put down the same book for the eighth time that hour. He was too anxious to relax enough to read the book, he had been trying to read it for the past day with no luck. It was one of the books from the list Tom had given him, _Lighter Spells of the Dark Arts._ With all the time he had, Harry had already read almost half of the books on the list. But at the moment, while he did want to read the book, he simply couldn't. In less than an hour Healer Langdon would be coming to give Harry his second check up, the first having been over a week ago. At the first appointment Healer Langdon had found over a dozen improperly healed breaks and fractures all over his body, which needed to be rebroken and correctly healed. It was painful but after it was done his body didn't ache like it used to, all the improperly healed breaks hurting him each day.

Now Healer Langdon was coming back to make sure it was ok for Harry to finally take the blood adoption potion that night. It was best to take the potion, along with a powerful sleeping potion, just before bed so that the transformation was as painless as possible.

Which was why Harry was a bundle of nerves, if the Healer cleared him he could go ahead and take the potion and be a new person. And if the Healer didn't clear him he would have to wait longer.

Reaching back over to the table Harry picked the book backup and continued from where he left off.

Not even two minutes later he closed the book again, he had reread the same page and still didn't understand what it was saying.

"Tiffy."

POP

"Tiffy, be here Master Harry. What be Master Harry be wanting from Tiffy?"

"Can you take this book up to my room, just put it on the desk."

"Tiffy be doing what you ask."

"Thank you," said Harry as Tiffy popped away. As Tiffy left Harry got up and left the library and headed to Tom's office.

Once Harry got there he was so lost in thought he had forgotten to knock on the door and simply walked in.

"Harry?" Asked Tom, who was startled by the sudden intrusion.

"What?!... Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to knock," Harry was so embarrassed at having simply walked in.

"It's ok, are you alright? You seem troubled?"

"I'm just nervous for Healer Langdon's visit."

"It will be fine, you have been doing well, in the last month you've gained two centimeters in height, and half a stone. I'm sure the Healer will clear you, and you will be able to take the potion tonight," Tom said trying to reassure Harry.

"I'm not just worried about that, I know that once he clears me I will be able to take the potion, and that makes me worried too."

"Well why don't we talk about something. I have something I need to talk to you about before you take the potion anyway," Tom said as he moved from his desk to the sofa, pulling Harry along with him. "After you take the potion you will no longer be Harry Potter, and as such you will need a new name. And while I would like your new name to reflect the one your parents gave you, it's not possible. If there was anything familiar about it Dumbledore or someone else, they could discover that you were Harry Potter. So I have been thinking it over since we came to Malfoy manor. As I am heir of the Slytherin line I wanted to give you a name that would be special, and do me proud. I was thinking Nathair Calder Slytherin, but the Slytherin would be private, we wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious. So for that reason you can't take my real last name, so I came up with the next best thing, Tomson."

"I like it," Harry said as he looked up at Tom, both of their eyes shining with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry are you ready?" Tom asked as he walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Almost, I'll be out in a minute."

Tom sat the two potion vials he had with him on the bedside table as he waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom, and get into bed. One was the adoption potion, the other was an extremely strong sleeping potion.

"I guess it's time," Harry whispered as he came out of the bathroom, his pyjamas dragging behind him on the floor. "Why do I have to wear these, their way to big."

"You might grow a lot after you take the potion, so you are wearing bigger pyjamas just in case. Cause if you do grow and you were wearing your regular pyjamas they could rip and fall apart while you grow, leaving you naked, or they could not rip and cut off your circulation hurting you, possibly even killing you. Come get into bed, when you take the sleeping potion it will take immediate effect."

As Harry crawled onto the bed Tom pulled the covers over him, much like a parent tucking in their child.

"Here, take this one first. It's the adoption potion, then quickly take the sleeping potion. Blood adoption potions can be painful."

Harry took the adoption potion for Tom, drinking it in one gulp. However, he didn't drink the sleeping potion fast enough, as he took the next potion from Tom. Harry was racked by a tremor of pain that caused him to scream at the top of his lungs. His hand shook with pain causing the sleeping potion vial to crash to the floor, breaking and sending the potion and glass flying in all directions.

"Harry, calm down. Just try to breathe, I'll get another potion. **Accio sleeping potion**."

The potion came flying into Tom's open hand after a minute, and Tom quickly opened the potion and held it unsure what to do now that Harry was convulsing in pain. Unable for Harry to take and drink it himself Tom waited until he screamed again and poured the potion into Harry's open mouth. Sputtering, Harry started to choke on the potion, coughing up drops of the potion. Tom took and closed Harry's mouth, massaging his throat to help Harry swallow as much of the potion as he could. The potion worked just as fast as Tom had warned Harry, and Harry was asleep seconds later the convulsing, coughing, and the screaming stopped as Harry settled into a peaceful sleep.

HP/FG-TW

Harry threw his arm over his stomach as he turned over onto his side as he turned away from the strong morning light that was streaming in through the large set of bay windows. As Harry snuggled into the warm covers he felt a twinge in his bladder, warning him to either get up and go to the bathroom or have an unpleasant wake-up call. Throwing the covers off of himself, Harry threw his legs over the side of the bed, only to unexpectedly slam his feet against the floor. Groaning in pain, Harry stood up and started walking to his bathroom, after a few steps he started to sway. Crashing into the wall next to the door Harry grasped at the door frame trying to keep himself upright.

"Tiffy!"

"Master Harry be-"

"Hurry, Tiffy get Tom," Harry yelled at her, scared at what was happening to him.

"Tiffy be getting Master Tom." Tiffy popped away, returning a few seconds later with Tom, in his pyjamas, a look of alarm on his still sleep-filled face.

"Harry is that you? What's wrong?" Asked Tom as he pulled away from Tiffy and reached out to help Harry.

"Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? I don't know, I feel so strange, I got up and started to walk to the bathroom and after a few steps my legs gave out and I started to fall."

"Here give me your hand." Tom took Harry's hand and lead him away from the bathroom doorway. "It's the potion, your body has changed that's why you feel strange."

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom," Harry said as Tom took him away from the bathroom.

Turning around Tom lead Harry into the bathroom and made sure he didn't fall over as he went to the bathroom. Once he was done Tom walked him over to the sink.

"If you look in the mirror, I think you will see why you feel so odd."

After he washed his hands Harry looked up at the mirror that sat on the wall over the sink. Startled by what he saw Harry jerked his head back and would have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for Tom standing next to him. The person he saw in the mirror wasn't the one he was used to seeing, though he did look familiar. He had the same dark hair, but this person's hair was darker than his and much less messy. He also had green eyes though instead of the bright green ones he had, these were darker, more of an olive green. Harry's skin, over the years of being kept in the closet under the stairs when he wasn't working, had left his skin an unhealthy pale. This person's skin, on the other hand, was a luminously healthier pale, like freshly fallen snow. He was taller than Harry was too. When Harry stood next to Tom he came up to mid stomach, this person was at least three or four inches taller than Harry. As Harry gazed at the person in the mirror he saw that this person was the perfect mix of Lily, James, and Tom.

"Is this me?" Harry asked as he brought his hand up to his face, watching as the person in the mirror mirrored his actions.

"Yes, this is what I meant by changes. In fact, the potion has worked even better than I had hoped. I would say that unless anyone knows that both Lily and James, not to mention me, were your parents they wouldn't be able to recognize you as Harry Potter. In fact, from now on, we need to call you Nathair, even try to think of yourself as Nathair. If we slip up even once and call you Harry in front of the wrong person everything could be destroyed, and you would be in more danger than ever.

"Though I must say it was a good thing we waited to get you a new wardrobe, you've grown quite a bit, and not just in height. You did put on some weight before, but now you look perfectly healthy. I should get Healer Langdon to come over give you another check-up, just to see what the potion did and not just for your health. Until then why don't you take a shower, while your showering I'll enlarge a set of your clothes. Then we'll go to Diagon Alley to get you clothes and visit Gringotts... Oh, how could I have so stupid to have forgotten something so important. We really need to visit Gringotts now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'd forgotten that now that you are no longer Harry Potter I'll need to get you a birth certificate, and proof that you exist as my son. Without it, you'll have more troubles trying to inherit anything. Well, we can take care of that when we get to Gringotts, now go on and get ready, and I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast. After we eat, then we can go to Diagon Alley."

HP/FG-TW

As they finished their breakfast Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and Draco, who had returned home for the summer two weeks before, bid them a good day as Tom side-apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Draco had acted weird since he and Severus had returned to their home now that the school year was over. Draco while knowing how to act around Harry Potter had no idea how to act, or even talk to, Nathair. Sure he was respectful when he had to talk to Nathair, but otherwise, he stayed away. Nathair knew that it would be hard to go from enemies to anything remotely civilized towards each other. Thankfully Nathair had the long and important list of books to read which took up most of his time, as well as the personal lessons he was taking. Severus taught him potions, and herbology, like herbs and other plants, were essential to potion-making. Lucius was giving him political lessons and lessons on how to be a lord of a magical family, as well as charms and transfiguration. Narcissa was in charge of all things etiquette, dancing, socializing, and many other things that would be important for him to know. Fenrir was teaching him about magical creatures, and history. Lastly, Tom, who Nathair was getting around to call father, was teaching him dark arts, defence, runes, and arithmancy, in the spare time he had. It was decided right after arriving at Malfoy manor that, at least for now, that Nathair would be tutored at home. Tom wanted in no way to send him back to Hogwarts, at least while Dumbledore and his supporters ruled the wizarding world and remained a strong presence in the school.

As they landed just beyond the opening from the Leaky Cauldron, where the apparition point was, Tom and Nathair made their way down the alley, but only after he got his bearings as his body change had left him unsure in his own skin, weaving in and out of the small crowd of shoppers that popped in and out of every store. As they walked past Ollivander's Nathair had a thought.

"Now that you've adopted me and I'm no longer... won't I need a new wand? Not everyone will know it, but some of the Weasleys and Dumbledore know what it looks like."

"So right," Tom answered thoughtfully. "Before we leave we'll pop in and get you a new wand. Even though you won't be able to use your other one for a while keep it, you may have use of it someday. Now let's move on, we need to be getting to Gringotts."

Walking into Gringotts they waited in line for one of the goblin's to become free and help them. It took a while, despite being early in the day the bank had quite a large group of customers waiting to do various business at the bank. Though soon enough it was their turn.

"How may I help you," drawled the goblin from behind his extremely tall desk.

"May your gold ever flow and your enemies crumble beneath you," said Tom in greeting to the goblin.

The goblin and the other goblins around that had heard the greeting Tom said looked stunned before narrowing their eyes in sharp looks at the Dark Lord.

"May your vaults never empty and enemies wither, what can I do for you today," said the goblin who looked impressed which was a hard this to do as they were almost never impressed, least of all by stupid wizards.

"I need to see someone about my son's adoption as well as all his inheritance."

The goblin looked from Tom to Nathair, then turned and called out, "Arrow Biter, take these two to see Iron Teeth. Follow him and he will take you to the goblin in charge of adoptions. Good day. NEXT!"

"Follow me," said the goblin that walked up next to them, that Nathair assumed was Arrow Biter.

After a long walk and a confusing array of long and winding hallways the goblin stopped in front of a door, he knocked and a few seconds later a gruff voice shouted, "come in."

"In there is Iron Teeth, he will help you with that you need," and scampered off into an adjoining hallway.

Walking in Tom and Nathair were met with the messiest office either of them had ever seen. Piles of parchment rolls covered a wall, cobwebs coating most of them. Books of all kinds and sizes towered in rickety towers that almost touched the ceiling. And the entire room had dust everywhere that it could be.

"How may Iron Teeth help you today," huffed out the goblin as they made their way through the books to his desk, which was spotless, so clean the wood gleamed like glass.

And once again Tom uttered a goblin greeting stunning Iron Teeth like he did the teller, who accepted is greeting and returned it.

"Last night I officially adopted my son with a blood adoption potion, I wish to have all of the legal paperwork done to make it legally official, and find out what he will inherit from his birth parents."

"I see. Birth name?"

"Harry James Potter," Nathair replied.

Iron Teeth's eyes narrowed at Nathair's answer. "New name?"

"Nathair Calder Slytherin."

Iron Teeth's eyes grew as large as plates before narrowing again. "And your name sir?" He asked Tom.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin. If it would be possible I would also like to claim my inheritance, and name my son as the new heir of Slytherin."

"Yes... of course. I will need to verify that you are who you say you are, and I can use the same test to see what you are both set to inherit." He pulled out two identical white sheets of paper. "These are enchanted to show your names, parents, which parent you got your magic from, who said parents got their magic from and all things owned, or that will be owned by the person after they come of age and get their inheritance. Take and drop six drops of blood on your parchment," Iron Teeth said as he handed over two matching daggers, one each to Tom and Nathair.

As soon as the last drop of blood fell onto the paper the blood started to spread across the paper, writing words as it travelled along. Once the blood stopped flowing across the paper and dried Iron Teeth picked up each piece and looked over them before handing each back.

"I see that you are who you say you are, why don't you take a look and see what they say then we can move on with the other things you came here for."

 _Name_ _\- Nathair Calder Slytherin, formerly Harry James Potter_

 _Birthday -_ _July 31, 1980_

 _Parents_

 _Mother_ _\- Lily Potter nee Evans, dead_

 _Mother's magic from_ _\- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Andrea Clark nee Ravenclaw - squib, dead, great-great-great-grandfather William Evans -squib, dead_

 _Father_ _\- James Charles Potter, dead_

 _Father's magic from -_ _Mother Dorea Potter nee Black, dead, Father Charles Potter, dead_

 _Adopted Father -_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

 _Father's magic from -_ _Mother Merope Gaunt, dead_

 _GodParents_

 _Godfather -_ _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Godmother -_ _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

 _Heir To The House's Of_

 _Potter_

 _Slytherin_

 _Black_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Evans_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Peverell_

 _Wizgamont Seats_

 _Potter - 2_

 _Slytherin - 4_

 _Black - 2_

 _Gryffindor - 4_

 _Evans - 2_

 _Ravenclaw - 4_

 _Peverell - 3_

 _Total Votes - 21_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter_

 _757, 345, 624, 779, 905 - estimated combined worth 64.12 billion galleons_

 _Black_

 _684, 241, 407, 731, 692, 885 - estimated combined worth 97.19 billion galleons_

 _Gryffindor_

 _17, 3, 387, 231, 55, 54, 39 - estimated combined worth 17.6 billion galleons_

 _Slytherin_

 _24, 4, 2, 18, 19, 21, 99, 59 - estimated combined worth 27.17 billion galleons_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _1, 5, 12, 10, 23, 74, 379, 81, 82 - estimated combined worth 193.4 million galleons_

 _Peverell_

 _66, 67, 69, 342, 238, 237, 276, 289 - estimated combined worth 158.2 billion galleons_

 _Evans_

 _645, 772, 773, 629, 843, 930 - estimated combined worth 48 billion galleons_

 _Properties_

 _Potter Properties_

 _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England_

 _Potter Manor, Leeds, England_

 _Potter Villa, Florence, Italy_

 _Potter Summer House, Potter Island, England_

 _Potter Island, England_

⅛ _of Diagon Alley_

 _Black Properties_

 _Black Manor, Warrington, England_

 _Black Townhouse, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England_

 _Black Villa, Athens, Greece_

 _Black Summer House, Paris, France_

 _Black Island, off the coast of India_

⅛ _of Diagon Alley_

 _Slytherin Properties_

 _Slytherin Manor, Glasgow, Scotland_

 _Slytherin Villa, Madrid, Spain_

 _Gryffindor Properties_

 _Gryffindor Manor, Dublin, Ireland_

 _Gryffindor Island, Wales_

 _Ravenclaw Properties_

 _Ravenclaw Manor, Manchester, England_

 _Ravenclaw Cottage, Cardiff, Wales_

 _Ravenclaw Villa, Ravenclaw Island, China_

 _Ravenclaw Island, China_

 _Evans Properties_

 _Evans Manor, Blackpool, England_

 _Evans Villa, Alexandria, Egypt_

 _Peverell Properties_

 _Peverell Manor, Liverpool, England_

 _Peverell Cottage, Loch Ness, Scotland_

 _Peverell Cottage, Beachy Head, England_

 _Peverell Cottage, Gwydir Forest, Wales_

 _Peverell Villa, Istanbul, Turkey_

 _Peverell Villa, Barcelona, Spain_

 _Peverell Island, off the Southern Coast of Peru_

⅕ _of Diagon Alley_

 _Stocks_

 _Wizarding Stocks_

 _The Daily Prophet - 55%_

 _Ollivander's - 15%_

 _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary- 10%_

 _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour - 25%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - 45%_

 _Muggle Stocks_

 _Harrods - 20%_

 _AT &T - 10%_

 _New York Times - 40%_

"Wa-wha-what's the conversion rate of galleons to pounds?" Nathair stuttered out as he read the paper.

"The current rate is about 6 and a half pounds to the galleon."

"Nathair," Tom called out in shock as Nathair fell out of his chair onto the ground, fainted from shock.

"What's going on?" Asked Tom as he cradled his son in his arms. "What does the conversion rate of money have to do with anything?"

"If you read your son's paper you will see that he will inherit, what at the present time, is worth just over four hundred billion galleons, approximately sixty three trillion muggle pounds and none of that is even taking into account the worth of the properties, rent from properties, stocks in both wizarding and muggle companies, all of which are successful, as well as books, jewellery, and heirlooms in the vaults. Making him the richest wizard in the history of the whole wizarding world."


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours and a well used **Rennervate** later, Tom and Nathair were leaving Gringotts. Seeing that Nathair was still a little stunned at the revelation that when he could inherit all of it, he would be the richest person in their world. Tom took him to Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop and bought some ice cream for both to eat as they calmed down so they could finish the rest of their shopping and things they needed to get done while they were in the alley. Though that wasn't all that had left them both so stunned.

All the titles and riches Nathiar was to inherit, the monies, homes, lands, and power. Each of the houses whos titles he was set to inherit had much wealth and even more power for each of the titles was a pureblood one, and as such had at least one seat and one vote in the Wizengamot and power to change their world, their laws, something that Dumbledore would have no doubt wanted to use to change their world to suit his desires. As Nathiar was too young to inherit and therefore claim the seats and their voting power, though the seats and their votes could still be used, as Nathiar was not of age his father could use the votes himself or assign a proxy to use them until the time that they could be claimed by Nathiar. Tom and Nathiar stepped aside, away from the goblin, to speak and though Tom could make himself proxy it was unwise to do so as Dumbledore would see him dead before allowing him to wield such power so obviously. The two of them did agreed quickly as to who they thought best to make proxy of the seats, as well as the Slytherin seats which as Lord and Heir Nathiar and Tom had claim to, Lucius. Lucius was the natural choice as Lord Malfoy he already sat on the Wizengamot and was a master in the politics of the Wizarding world.

Also after learning of what he would inherit Nathair learned that Dumbledore, the Dursleys and most of the Weasley family had been stealing money and valuable heirlooms from his vaults. The only members of the Weasley family that weren't stealing were Charlie and the twins, Fred and George. While the three of them did have vaults set up in their names with large sums of money in them from Nathair's vaults, they hadn't been touched, each had the same amount of money in them that had been transferred into it when it was opened. Tom had immediately ordered all the stolen money, and heirlooms be returned, and all of the accounts except for the new vault he had opened for Nathair be sealed until Nathair was of age to inherit them. Though at Nathair's insistence the twins, and Charlie's vaults were left untouched, with explicit instructions that only the twins, and Charlie be allowed to remove money, and that Tom be notified right away if their were any changes to any of the vaults.

"Are you ok to go and finish our trip?"

"I think so, everything is just so shocking. I had no idea I would be inheriting so much. And while it's not so surprising, I'm still shocked at what Dumbledore and the Weasley's were doing, though Dumbledore had taken more money and heirlooms than any of the others. I am happy that Charlie, Fred, and George weren't using the vaults that they were given. While I think I always knew something was off about Ron and Hermione, Fred and George kind of took me under their wing, they were always making sure I was okay. And after I met Charlie after the dragon thing, we were able to exchange a few letters. And I know the Twins and him were real close, closer to each other than their other brothers."

"What's this about a dragon?" Asked Tom suddenly looking a little stunned.

"Oh that's right, you don't know," said Nathair sheepishly as he looked down at his empty ice cream dish. "Well you see Hagrid got a dragon egg for some random guy he knew and he hatched it, so I went along with Ron and Hermione's plan to sneak it out of the castle. You see Charlie works on a dragon reserve in Romania, so Ron wrote to him and he and a few friends came to the castle in the middle of the night to get the dragon. That's how we all got sent into the forest for detention. We might have gotten away with it but Draco was wandering the halls looking for us, and went to McGonagall, who gave us all detention."

"I see why you weren't friends with Draco now. But why in the world would you deal with a dragon, even a newly hatched one?"

"I seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well as you've finished your ice cream why don't we go to get your clothes," Tom said as he stood up and sent their dishes back to the counter.

Following Tom they headed to Twilfitt and Tattings, which was a more expensive clothing store than Madam Malkin's. Walking in they were immediately met by a young lady.

"Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings, how may I help you today," she asked them.

"Yes, I would like a full wardrobe for my son, formal clothes, robes, shoes, and other necessities."

"Ok, if you would step through here and stand on the pedestal like stool so I can get your measurements."

As Nathair stood on the stool a tape measure popped out of nowhere and ran all over him stopping for a few seconds as it stilled in one place then moved on to another.

"Alright now that I have your measurements you can step off. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Asked the lady as she tucked her wand back in her long bright blue flowing robes.

"He will need at least six formal robes, and eight casual. As well as formal and casual pants, shirts, shoes, pajamas, and undergarments. At least a dozen of each and five or so pairs of shoes..." Looking over at Nathair to see if he had any objections, seeing none Tom said," I think that's all."

"Any particular colors that you would like, or ones that you don't want?" She asked as she jotted down the information.

"Most of them should be in blacks, grays, blues, and greens. No red, no matter what, no yellow, orange, and I suppose some browns and purple would be ok," Nathair said.

"And is there a particular date you need any of this by?"

"No, but if it's possible I would like it done before the end of the week."

"Alright if you would follow me." She took them back out front and to the checkout desk. "Alright would you like to pick this up, or owl delivery?"

"Owl will be fine," said Tom.

"Alright, that will be seventy eight galleons." Tom pulled out his new Gringotts card that he got at the bank before he left. It worked like a muggle debit card, so you didn't have to carry around pounds of galleons to do your shopping. And it only worked if the person or persons who owned the vault were using it, it had a spell on it to recognize the owners magical signature, to prevent anyone stealing the card and spending the money.

"Thank you for shopping at Twilfitt and Tattings, your order should be done by Friday. Have a nice day."

After leaving Twilfitt and Tattings, they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for some less formal wear, casual robes and all kinds of muggle styled clothes.

HP/FG-TW

"Can we stop by Flourish and Blotts? I wanted to get a few books while we were here. I know that the manor has a huge library, but I wanted to look around and see if I could find anything interesting."

"That's fine, we have plenty of time. I'll go in with you. I could use the new Ancient Runes encyclopedia that just came out," Tom said as he steered Nathair through the now more crowded alley.

Once in the store Nathair went one way and Tom headed towards the Runes section.

Nathair on the other hand flitted from one section to the other, picking up any books that caught his attention that he hadn't seen in the Malfoy library.

What seemed like a few minutes later, but was really almost an hour later, Tom came across Nathair going through the large pile of books he had grabbed as he went through the store.

"I see you found some," Tom said lightly as he approached Nathair.

Flushing bright red, Nathair blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not getting all of them, I'm going through them to see which ones I really want."

"Well I can tell you now that these ones are either in the main manor library, one of the smaller ones, Lucius's, or my offices." Tom pulled and set aside almost half of the books.

"Oh, well I definitely want these," said Nathair as he put some books in another plie.

" _Common Household Spells for Everyday Use, Cooking With Magic, Runes and Strange Uses for Them, Charms To Be Used On Objects, Potion Ingredients and Their Magical Properties Outside of Potions, and Curse Breaking: A Beginner's Guide._ Not a bad selection, some of these I wouldn't have thought to have you read, but I can see the general need for them."

Going through the rest of the books they headed up to the front of the store, paid for their books and left.

"Now we should go to Ollivander's. Unless you want to go somewhere else before we leave the alley?" Asked Tom as he put the shrunken books in his pocket.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere else."

Walking down the alley they soon found themselves in front of Ollivander's. Going in they looked around, not seeing Ollivander anywhere in the store.

"This is certainly a strange sight, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter, though neither one of you are those people anymore. Yew and phoenix feather, holly and phoenix feather, both feathers from the same phoenix. Yours destroyed, and yours is unusable as your present self. Tom, you shall go first."

"I don't need a new one."

"I think you do, you can use wandless magic as much as you like but I can tell you that you will need a new wand," said Ollivander as he pulled out his magical tape measure, which wrapped around Tom as he was about to protest.

Reading the measurements Ollivander disappeared into the towers of wand boxes, returning with a dozen boxes that threatened to fall out of his grasp as he walked them to his counter.

"Yew and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches, rather wispy... No." The wand shattered an ink well.

By the time they had gone through over twenty wands Ollivander had given up on wands he had already made and taken them to his workshop in the back.

"Take your wand hand and stretch it out over the crates of wood, once you find one that gives a little tug at your hand tell me." So Tom waved his wand over each of the boxes of wood, stopping at the eight box.

"Elder... now do the same to the cores over here along this wall," said Ollivander as he grabbed a piece of elder.

"Ground ashwinder egg... that's very unstable for a wand core. Do the same but only over the vials of liquid."

"Dragon blood, from a opaleye, if I'm not mistaken. It will take a few hours to put your wand together, why don't we find young Nathair's wand then if you would like to go and get lunch, I can have it done when you come back."

HP/FG-TW

"Hawthorne and mermaid blood, twelve inches... Evergreen and werewolf venom, fifteen inches... Cherry and dragon scales, ten inches, good for chrames... Cedar and runspore venom... Elder and unicorn hair... Maple and basilisk scales." The slightly red colored wand sent up a shower of golden sparks. "Maple and basilisk scales, fourteen and a half inches springy and good for defensive and offensive spells. Normally they aren't a good match for each other, but I can tell that this wand is a good match for you... That will be eight galleons."

"And a wand holder as well," said Tom as he pulled out his Gringotts card.

"Then it will be ten galleons."

Paying for the wand and the wand holder Tom and Nathair headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Walking into the tavern they sat in one of the back booths, as they sat down two menus appeared on the table.

Looking over the menu Tom decided on a roast beef and cheddar grilled sandwich with a side bowl of chicken dumpling soup, and a bottle of butterbeer. Nathair chose a turkey deli sandwich, crisps, a side of chicken dumpling soup as well, and a butterbeer at Tom's insistence that he would like it. Taping his wand on what they both wanted Nathair sat back and waited for the food to come, which popped onto the table a few seconds later.

 _He was right,_ Nathair thought as he finished his lunch, saving most of the butterbeer until the rest of his food was gone, so he could enjoy the creamy flavor of butterbeer.

HP/FG-TW

"Elder, dragon blood, and Ground ashwinder egg. Fifteen inches, very flexible," said Ollivander as he handed over the newly made wand. It's dark wood gleaming in the candlelight, very contrasted from his original wand which was a pale white. This one was twisted like a branch as well which was very unusual as most wands were straight. "That will be ten galleons, twelve if you want a wand holder as well as the wand."

Paying Tom and Nathair headed for the apparition point and apparated back to Malfoy manor.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to upload, and has been following this story, for taking so long to post a new chapter. I have had some troubles the past few months including working towards becoming a manager where i work and breaking up with my so. as such i haven't had much time, energy, or passion to write for a while but now that my life has hopefully calmed down a bit i can get back to writing and updating this story. thank you to everyone who has been reading and i hope you like this new chapter.

00000000

By the time Draco was heading back to Hogwarts for his second year of schooling, Nathair was already at third year level for work, not that Draco was that far behind him, having been forced by both his father and mother to take the same tutoring sessions together. The spells on Nathair, while they hadn't killed him they had greatly diminished his skill levels, reading and comprehension being the most affected by the numerous potions and spells. With them removed he had taken leaps and bounds, reading though two or more books a day, mastering spells in minutes and hours, not days and weeks. And the personal teaching helped as well, with the one on one teaching he was able to get immediate help with things he didn't understand.

Draco and Nathair had put aside their differences, or really Draco had begged Nathair for forgiveness once he realized that he had to. With Tom, his future lord being Nathair's father, he had to, or felt he did, for fear of retribution for his past transactions again Nathair.

Three days before Draco returned to Hogwarts, Tom received word from the house elves that Slytherin Manor was now ready for them to move into. The manor having been badly damaged over the years from neglect and disuse.

"When will we be moving?" Asked Nathair as he finished his breakfast.

"A few days. I want to go there and have a look around before we move."

"So it'll just be you and me living there?" Nathair didn't mind the thought of living alone, he had lots of work to do, so much to learn, and he didn't want to stop learning, he wanted to make his father proud of him. He didn't want to give Tom any reason to feel that he had made a mistake in choosing to adopt him. While he didn't mind, Nathair felt confused. He had lived the first ten years of his life surrounded by people, not that he wasn't lonely. It wasn't a lack of people that made you lonely, it was lack of caring, lack of love from the people you have around you that makes you lonely. As long as he had at least someone, someone who cared for him, Nathair knew he wouldn't feel that soul crushing loneliness again. But a small part of him knew that he wanted to have lots of people in his life.

"No, Fenrir will be coming and living with us. And I have to get a few house elves of our own, however once I do they'll be living with us as well," Tom said as he got up from the table. He knew that both he and Fenrir hoped that over time Nathair would fall in love with him, without the fact that Nathair was his Mate hanging over him, affecting his decision.

"What about my lesson's f-father? With us moving and Severus returning to Hogwarts how will I continue learning from him and Lucius and Narcissa?" Nathair stuttered over the word father, not being used to saying it yet, let alone having a father to say it to.

"I'll be taking over your potions lessons with help from Severus, and either you will go to Malfoy manor twice a week, or they will come to our manor for your lessons. Either way you will continue with your lessons, speaking of, how are your etiquette lessons going with Narcissa?"

"We've moved on to the finer details of eating with the proper utensils, and she thinks I should learn to play a musical instrument. She thinks I should learn to play the piano, or the violin." Nathair had never had any real exposure to music, of any kind, beyond what little he heard from the Dursley's television, or other people playing it inside their houses or cars as they drove past. Now he heard a lot of classical music while learning to dance with Narcissa.

"Not a bad idea, but for now I think you have enough on your plate to learn. Maybe after Samhain you can start to learn an instrument, until then we have plenty of things to do. If you're done with your breakfast come with me, I have a small lesson on magical creatures to teach you," Tom said as he made his way to the door.

"I'm done," Nathair answered as he stood up from the table and followed Tom to his office, where they had most of their lessons.

"Go and sit down while I get the book I would like you to read after we have our lesson." Nathair went and sat in his favorite chair, the one he always sat in when he had lessons with his father in his father's office.

"Today we're going to talk about magical humanoid creatures. The most well known ones are werewolves, vampires, veelas, drakens, goblins, fea, nymphs, mermaids, centaurus, and incubi. Now all magical creatures have a Mate. A Mate is a person who is magically, and emotionally a perfect match for them. Most Mates when asked to describe their bond say that their Mates is the best person they could ever imagine being with. The Mate of a magical creature doesn't have to be a creature themselves, or even the same type of creature as it's Mate if they are a creature, but if the are they are usually the same type of creature. Most creatures usually have a wizard or witch for their Mate, you might even have one. With how powerful you are, you will most likely be the Mate of a creature," says Tom as he thinks of Fenrir, and his admission the night they saved Nathair.

"Your powerful too, more powerful than me, do you think you have a Mate?" Asked Nathair as he looked up at his father in wonder, as he imagined what it would be like to have a Mate.

"I suppose I could, but if I did I haven't met them, as far as I know. When a magical creature meets their Mate they know instantaneously that that person is their Mate. Most will tell the person immediately, some won't if they have had bad experiences with their Mate, or if their Mate is not of age at the time they meet. If it's someone they've had bad experiences with it was most likely before they were either turned into a magical creature or, came into their magical inheritance.

"Now there are more than one type of inheritance. There's the one you will get when you come of age, where you are recognized as an adult and you will have full access to your money, land and what not. Speaking of, while you can't inherit the money and homes yet you can use the votes that come with the lordships of each house you will inherit, but to use them you must use a proxy. Now as I can't be seen in public, or allow anyone to know that I have returned so I will be using Lucius as my proxy for the Slytherin votes I have as Lord of Slytherin. And if you would like to you can have Lucius be a proxy for your votes as well. The wonderful thing about having a proxy is that no one will know who he is being a proxy for, we can remain hidden, and still get important things done."

"Lucius has told me some of the whole voting thing, I didn't realize I would have seats and could vote. But I do agree with you Lucius is the best, he's so good at political stuff like that. I think I will do as you said and allow him to be my proxy as well, so we can stay safe and still use our votes," said Nathair as he commented on his father's out of subject ramble.

"Now where was I... Oh yes, inheritances. Besides the political and familial kind, there is also the magical kind. Most people when they come into their magical inheritance get a small power boost as they now have access to their full magical core. But some people, when their ancestors have had creature Mates, become magical creatures themselves. Sometimes it's not much, with werewolves they are stronger than they should be, or get very touchy around the full moon.

"That's about it, here take this book and if you have any questions just come and ask me," said Tom as he handed over a copy of _Magical Creatures and Their Mates._ "Did you have any questions now?"

"No, I'll just go and start to read this book. I'll see you later father."

HP/FG-TW

At diner Tom asked Nathair about the book. "Did you finish the book I gave you yet?"

"Yes, it's so fascinating. It reminds me of the muggle idea of soul mates."

"You are right, it's a very similar concept, but where theirs is unrealistic, ours is quite real. Did you have any questions about it?"

"No, it's pretty self explanatory. I did have a question about something else though. I know you gave me a book on them, which I'm planning to read next, but I was wondering what's the difference between dark, light, and neutral magic?" Nathair asked him as he went to grab a piece of his favorite dessert, cheesecake.

"Well magic was originally classified that way because it's based on how a wizard has an affinity towards a type of magic. You know how some people are right-handed, some are left, and some people can use both equally. That's more or less how magic affinity works and why some people can only use light magic really well, and some people can only use dark magic really well, then there are those that can use both. Light magic is easy for people with an affinity towards light magic, and the same goes for dark. There are a few people that can use both without much difficulty. And most people whether they have an affinity towards light, or dark magic they can use neutral magic easily, neutral magic is a go between type of magic that everyone can use regardless of their magical affinity.

"Now I have a strong affinity towards dark magic, as well as Severus, and Lucius. You, I believe, are one of the few people that can have an affinity towards all three so you can use all of them without difficulty. Did that answer your question?" Tom asked Nathair as he finished his mini lecture.

"Yes, thank you for explaining it to me father. I really want to read that book now. Why is it that people hate each other for having an affinity towards one type of magic? It doesn't make sense to hate someone for something they can't control?"

"No it doesn't make any sense, that's one of the things I want to stop. Do you ever wonder why some people have so much trouble doing magic and learning at Hogwarts? It's because they have been, eversense Dumbledore become headmaster, getting rid of the true curriculum. Hogwarts is supposed to teach neutral magic only, because it's the only one everyone can use, to a certain degree. In your third year you are supposed to be allowed to take light or dark magic courses that mirror your core classes as well as the neutral core classes you start out taking when you first start. But they've gotten rid of that too, except for the non magically affiliated classes, like Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and the other classes that you can take after second year. What they teach now is only the light affiliated magic, no dark or even neutral, meaning anyone who doesn't have an affinity towards light magic can't properly learn any magic at Hogwarts anymore. Which is another reason I am having you taught here, where I can make sure you learn properly."

"What about Draco? If the teaching is so bad there, why is he going back?" Asked Nathair, while he didn't care a whole lot about Draco, Nathair wondered why he was going back if they didn't even teach right.

"He is like you, you both can be taught all three kinds of magic. And with the extra learning he gets at home he'll be fine."

HP/FG-TW

The day after Draco went back to Hogwarts Nathair came down for breakfast to see the Daily Prophet sitting on the table and the headline of it caught his eye.

 _ **Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Missing?!**_

 _Last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was reported that Harry Potter didn't show up with the other students on the Hogwarts Express. In fact, it's been reported that no one has seen Harry Potter since the end of May._

 _So where is Harry Potter and why is it that no one has seen, or heard him for over three months? Has anyone reported him missing or, even been looking for The-Boy-Who-Lived? Where is he and what has happened to him? And why is it that the most powerful wizard in our world, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of the school, either didn't notice Mr. Potter's absence, or did nothing about it and covered it up._

 _All we can do is hope that he is alive and safe somewhere while the Auror's search for him. Over the next week they will be combing Hogwarts for clues and interviewing it's students, and staff, hoping that one of them might have seen something or have some information that can help them in their search for the missing boy._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long and I know no one likes excuses but I moved and didn't have internet for 2 months, got promoted and have to work longer hours, and between the to i haven't had any time to myself

000000

Everyone had a good laugh over the newspaper that morning, wondering how Dumbledore would explain himself and the disappearance of Harry Potter. Each of them had a different opinion on what he would do. In jest Nathair suggested that they bet on what Dumbledore would do, and while it was made as a joke they thought it was a good idea, at least it would make finding out what Dumbledore intends to do more interesting. They all ended up betting twenty galleons each, Nathair bet he would plead ignorance, Tom bet that he would ignore it and not respond. Narcissa thought that Dumbledore would say Harry left for family reasons, Lucius bet that he would say that there was an accident and that Harry was away recovering. Lastly Fenrir thought Dumbledore wouldn't have the chance to make up an excuse that he would be arrested, or something before he could do anything about it. Severus decided not to bet saying that Dumbledore would do something stupid but he had no idea what.

Putting the bet out of their minds for the moment, they all sat down for breakfast.

"Father are you going to the manor today?" Nathair asked as he dug into his bowl of cubed fresh fruit.

"I was planning to go after breakfast. I want to make sure it's ready and everything is done just the way I want it. I also need to pick up the house elves that I ordered. We will need some of our own for the manor, I can't keep borrowing Lucius's elves."

"Can I go with you, I want to take a look around and explore the manor," said Nathair between bites of red juicy watermelon and sweet peaches.

"You can come if you wish, but I have another reason for wanting to go and look around. As you know after my supposed destruction many of my followers were arrested and sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban, a few like Lucius and Severus were able to escape the same treatment. I want to look around the manor and see if there is any place where I can put them afterwards.

"I plan to break them out soon, and because of how horrible it is there they will all need lots of time and medical attention to recuperate. Before that I will need to finalize my plans, find somewhere safe I can hide them, and call all of my followers that didn't get imprisoned. Then I'll need to find a few healers, besides Healer Langdon, to help me get them back into good health. I expect many of them to be as bad off as you, some even worse. As well as mentally healthy. Besides a hand full of human guards, dementors are the main guards of Azkaban. They are horrible creatures, they destroy good memories and feelings, and with enough exposure to them people are driven mad."

"Tom will you be introducing Nathair to everyone when you call for them?" Asked Narcissa who looked concerned at the thought.

"I'm not sure yet, but at the moment I don't plan to. That could change though depending on where I can hide everyone. Ideally I want to hide them somewhere near or inside in the manor, but if I don't tell them one of the could come across him and it could cause trouble. They might even hurt him, thinking that he was spying, or something."

"My lord you could use one of the hidden Malfoy cottages. I bought a few just after you were defeated, in case we needed to go in hiding. They are all under **fidelius** , one of them would be perfect for what you want. And they have plenty of room, all of them have at least ten bedrooms," offered Lucius.

"Lucius thank you for your offer, if you wouldn't mind allowing me to use one. I want to keep them and my son safe."

"Of course, Tom, it would be my pleasure for you to use one. Would you like to look at them, or may I choose one for you?"

"You may choose the one you think is most suitable for my needs, you do know them better than I do after all," said Tom. "I'm done, Nathair when you are done come to my office and we'll go to the manor."

"I'm done now, but I want to go and get changed into some of my new more casual clothes. I'll be down as soon as I'm done getting changed," said Nathair as he got up from his seat and left the dining room.

It didn't take long to go through the manor and look around despite its size. It was at least as large as Malfoy manor, and just as amazing. Though like most other children his age Nathair was more focused on his room, not to mention the library and stayed behind to look through the books as Tom went about his business.

HP/FG-TW

Nathair woke up to beautiful light grey walls, dark wood, with deep green accents that made up his own bedroom. It had been a fortnight since he and his father had moved from Malfoy manor and into Slytherin manor with their new elves, Powder, Bubble, Mitty and Jiffy. Jiffy was going to be his personal house elf while Bubble was to be Tom's.

Today was the day his father planned to break his imprisoned followers out of Azkaban. He planned to do it during the Wizengamot meeting, where Dumbledore and many other Ministry officials would be stuck in the meeting room until the matters that they were there to discuss were resolved. That was the one downfall of a Wizengamot meeting, the room naturally sealed itself as soon as the meeting started and would not allow anyone to leave until the meeting was over. It was the perfect time as Lucius would be there so he couldn't be implicated by Dumbledore as an accomplice, and keep Dumbledore and his Order away from the prison so that their endeavor would be successful.

Nathair wouldn't be able to go and help, he wasn't even allowed to meet the not imprisoned death eaters that would be going along to help break the others out of Azkaban. He was however able to go and help the healers they had gathered to care for the prisoners they were breaking out. He made some of the more simple healing potions, helped organize supplies, and made sure the two other house elves his father bought, Dandy and Wicky, to take care of the safe house and food while they were using it for the soon to be saved death eaters. Dandy was in charge of the kitchen and making food, to begin with, except for the healers and caretakers. All the food would need to be thin, like soup, broths, and runny oatmeal, as to not overwhelm their starved stomachs. Wicky was to take care of the house and overall cleaning. Both of them were also to make sure none of the prisoners left the house, most of them would be very confused and prone to lapses in memory due to their long exposure to Dementors.

"Wicky," Nathair call as he finished getting dressed for the day.

"Master Nathair be calling for Wicky."

"Yes, can you get the list of potions that need to be made for Bristol cottage today?"

"Wicky be getting list of potions for Master… Here be list for Master. Master be needing anything else from Wicky?"

"No Wicky. Just go and get prepared for later on. It's very important that everything is ready by the time they come back. Most of the people will be very sick and in need of lots of help. Did you get those blankets charmed with heating charms yet? They will be very cold. Dementors create coldness anyways, it doesn't help that the place is solid stone and in a very cold place to begin with. But I suppose it makes them easier to control when their cold and starved to move, but that doesn't make it right... Sorry about that, I'm just very upset about it."

"Wicky understands Master Nathair. Wicky being going now."

HP/FG - TW

The late September day dawned cold and as miserable as ever. The ice cold wind blowing harshly though the thin cracks in the walls, and chilling the already freezing bones of the prisoners inside, each one shivering in their cell. Most of them never got to sleep, the cold being too demanding and kept them from doing much of anything besides thinking of how cold they were. And it didn't help that a dementor was never too far away. Even the hottest of summer days couldn't warm anything on the small island. The only people that even enjoyed the cold were the ones who were stationed on the island in the summer, as they got a temporary relief from the sweat inducing, practically scorching temperatures of the mainland.

It was only the end of September but it felt like the middle of the coldest winter, each guard was using many warming charms, and often stood close to one of the small fire pits that were sparsely scattered around the outside of the building.

As it neared noon, the guards were stationed moved to go inside for their shift change, black dots were seen moving closer to the island. At first the guards thought that they might be a group of birds, but as they got closer to the island it became obvious that they were boats. One guard ran inside and sounded the alarm.

Besides the seven guards that were stationed outside, there was only a dozen more inside the prison. And as the boats drew nearer they could see that there were more than enough people in them to overwhelm the small force of guards that stood ready for battle in front of the only entrance to the prison.

Auror Jonathan MacDougall, the senior officer, who was a senior in more ways than one, had been guarding the island for well over half his life. He had joined the Auror Corps just after graduating Hogwarts in hopes of someday becoming Minister one day, after having a brilliant career as one of the best Aurors to have ever worked at the British Ministry, of course. Needless to say his dreams never came true. Into his first real assignment, having been out of the Auror academy only six months, he made several bad judgement calls while on a case. The worst having been not listening to his superior officer when ordered off the case for being to wand happy, he ended up severely hurting the suspect who was later found innocent, and several of his fellow Auror's. He was given the choice of leaving the Auror's of his own free will, or permanently being assigned to Azkaban for guard duty until he retired. Seeing as it was a no choice situation, he stayed on as an Auror. He had hoped that with a few years hard work and no screw ups he would get another chance and do the work of a real Auror, but now he was in his nineties and while wizards aged half as fast as muggles, all the years in the cold with dementors had taken their own toll on him.

Still as the attackers got closer to the prison he stood there along with all the other Auror's in defence of the island, and that's where he died, trying to fulfill his lifelong dream. As he was cut down by a mass blasting hex he wondered, if he would have been able to defend the island, would he have been allowed to return to being a real Auror.

As Tom and the three dozen followers he had brought with him attacked, over half of the small, scrawny, group of Aurors fell with the few simple cutting and blasting hex's that they had fired off as a preemptive strike. It was too easy to defeat the handful of Aurors that were left. Three didn't even stay and try to fight, they took off running like chickens with their heads cut off, running aimlessly around until they were killed with a few accurately aimed spells. With the entrance unguarded they ran into the fortress and spread out looking for their fellow death eaters. After finding everyone they had come for and sending them by portkey to the safe house they set up. The death eaters then went through the prison again offering those imprisoned, that could be trusted, the chance to join them and be freed as well. Many of them took the offer and were sent to another part of the safe house until they could join the death eaters, and could truly be trusted.

In the flurry of activity no one noticed the thin and dirty black dog that was slinking in and out of the numerous shadows, heading for the entrance, no one but Tom that is. Just before the dog got to the open doors, with one wave of his wand Tom slammed the doors, stopping the dogs escape.

"Well who do we have here? Sirius Black perhaps? Going for a small walk, were you?" The dog backed up against the wall, whimpering in fear, his tail hiding between his legs.

Tom swooped down upon the large dog, grasping his arms around it's painfully thin and boney waist.

"You're coming with me," Tom said as he headed to his boat and headed for the shore where he apparated away, the grim like dog squirming unhappily in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everyone, here's a new chapter for you... i know everyone is freaking out in the wake of the current pandemic that is encompassing all nations and while we can't stop it we can do everything to make sure we stay as safe as we can, make sure you are taking care of yourself! stay in if you can, and if you can't take precautions to make yourself less likely to catch the coronavirus**

 **on a happier note i have free time on my hands with this whole thing and i will be trying to rewrite some of my older fics that aren't the best... however i did write them over 7 years ago and i was just starting high school... thankfully my writing has improved greatly and i have overcome the many problems you can find in my earlier works, that being said i have a poll up on my profile page, if you can please visit and vote. even if you haven't read my other works please read the description and see what you would like me to rewrite**

 **000000000000**

The day after they broke into Azkaban and rescued their people The Daily Prophet was everywhere and most people were in a panic, though just as many were celebrating.

 _ **Mass Breakout At Azkaban, Imprisoned Death Eaters At Large**_

 _Yesterday afternoon, there was a major assault on the wizarding prison of Azkaban. All of the Aurors and Guards that had been stationed at the prison were found dead and over half the occupants gone, almost all of them Death Eaters. The Most notable of them being the cousins Black. Both Sirius Black, the betrayer of James and Lily Potter, and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Who along with her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and brother-in law, Rabastian and fellow Death Eater, Barty Crouch jr tortured Auror Frank Longbottom and wife Alice into insanity. They were stopped however in time from doing the same to their baby son Neville. The Aurors were tipped off and lead by Albus Dumbledore to the Longbottom Manor where they found the four Death Eaters standing over the broken couple while their child cried desperately from his cot in the corner just hours after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named destruction at the hands of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 _The other prisoners who were not in Azkaban for being Death Eaters were random prisoners sentenced for all manner of crimes and have no discernible link to the breakout._

 _According to sources one of the Guards was able to send a patronus message before his death and that the breakout was being lead by none other than You-Know-Who and other Death Eaters, which has not been confirmed beyond that fact that the Dark Mark was found in the sky above the ruins of the prison when Aurors reported to the scene._

 _Aurors will be using the temporary holding cells for any new prisoners and any escapees that they are able to recapture at the Ministry until Azkaban can be repaired and additional security put in place. Hopefully the new security measures will be enough to keep another breakout from happening._

 _The Ministry has high hopes that they will catch the people who broke into Azkaban and those that are missing from Azkaban. But we here at the Daily Prophet find that highly unlikely as so far all they have is theories and no suspects or possible suspects, besides those that they are considering suspects are purely out of spite or for political reasons as far as we can tell._

 _ **Possibility Of You-Know-Who's Return**_

 _It is unconfirmed that he is back and responsible for the breakout at Azkaban as the only proof is the patronus message sent by a dying Guard at Azkaban. The Ministry is not backing up that he is in fact back and has stated that it was most likely a Death Eater disguised as the evil Dark Lord rather than the man returned from the dead._

 _As plausible as the explanation is it doesn't mean that the unknown Death Eaters haven't had enough and have decided that even without You-Know-Who leading them that they will start the war again._

 _We at the Daily Prophet caution and warn people that a second war may be brewing again and to remain vigilant and ready in case war does break out soon_

Further down on the front page of the paper was a response from Dumbledore on the Disappearance of Harry Potter.

" _ **No Need To Worry" Says Headmaster Dumbledore**_

" _Harry is unable to return to Hogwarts for the foreseeable future and will be back as soon as possible, though that may not be for some time. There was an incident that needed his attention with his family and he will be dealing with it for months if not longer. But not to worry he is being tutored as he can't attend Hogwarts at the moment. I have no doubt that he will be back soon."_

 _However the Auror's report that was done before the sudden breakout at Azkaban doesn't support Dumbledore's statement. And they had a hard time doing their job as the headmaster didn't allow them to properly question staff and students. If all was right, why would he not allow them to do their jobs and go out of his way to stop them from doing their jobs properly._

 _Could the disappearance of The-Boy-Who-Lived be another sign of war brewing? Could Death Eaters have attacked and taken the boy away in the last weeks of his first year at school?_

They all shook their heads as they looked over the paper and decided that both Lucius and Narcissa had each won the bet and would share the money, it was well over two hundred gallons as more people had joined in on the bet.

They were also angry over the part about Bella and the others. The four of them had found out that Dumbledore knew or at least suspected that Alice and Frank were dark supporters but not Death Eaters and when they found out that Dumbledore had decided now that Tom was gone he could do whatever he liked and tortured them for information. Bella and the others had surprised him and chased him off but were unable to leave before he returned with Aurors and had the four arrested. In fact Alice and Frank knew next to nothing, they weren't quite dark supporters but were only just starting to lean that way after finding out more about the dark side and finding out the many unsavory hidden things about the light side and Dumbledore specifically. They had been talking to Lily when they had brought Neville over for playdates and even talked to Bella and Narcissa a few times about joining the Death Eaters before they were tortured.

Thankfully Neville had actually been at his grandmothers when Dumbledroe had attacked as they had no doubt that he would have used Neville as leverage against the couple. As it was the Dowager Lady Longbottom wasn't a fan of either side of the war and was as neutral as they come and was able to keep Dumbledore away from her grandson

All in all the Daily Prophet had been good to them today with it's headlining articles, spreading fear and more importantly doubts about Dumbledore.

HP/FG - TW

It was less than a day after the breakout that Dumbledore had contacted all the old order members, had reconvened the order and called an emergency meeting. With all the old order safe houses and meeting places gone after the end of the war Dumbledore tried to use Potter Manor in Leeds but found himself locked out of the wards when he apparated to the manor and after trying and failing to get in, went back to Hogwarts and allowed the order meeting to take place in his office.

As member after member showed up and kept trying to ask question after question until the room was full and they were yelling over each other trying to be heard until Dumbledore had had enough and used the _snorous_ charm to amplify his voice and silence the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you all want answers and I will do my best to answer them for you. But before we get to all that I'm sure you have all heard about the incident at Azkaban and have read the Daily Prophet article reporting Harry Potter missing. I am sorry to say that he is in fact missing and I fear possibly dead. I was holding the sorcerer's stone for Nicholas Flamel and in one night both it and Harry were gone, taken by the same person I believe... And now just a few months later Voldemort has been spotted and dozens of Death Eaters and other prisoners from Azkaban freed. Now I know many of you will doubt it or wish for me to be wrong but I do believe that Voldemort has returned and took both Harry and the stone with him. I have my doubts that Harry is still alive but I do believe that even if he is, we are all doomed," said Dumbledore calmly before pandemonium broke out and the whole order was screeching at the tops of their lungs.

"What are you talking about Albus," asked McGonagall as she made her voice heard and made her way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm just saying what I know to be true Minerva," said Dumbledore putting on his humble grandfatherly act as he sat behind his desk.

"What are we going to do if he is back? With all the deaths in the last war we are smaller now than we ever have been before. And at least before we were at war, and everyone knew it, now how are we going to get more members if no one knows or will believe that a new war is coming?" Asked Mad-eye as his eye swiveled around madly as if he was trying to look at everyone all at once.

"We still have to try, Alistor. There are people out there who will listen. And what of the people we already have close to us. Now we can't make them join but Molly, your two oldest sons are of age, and Andromeda, your daughter is training to be an Auror, she will no doubt wish to help us stop the evil that is at hand."

"Albus you can't really be asking us to force our children to join the order?"

"I'm not, but I encourage you to ask them. To tell them what you know, to let them make their own decisions and hopefully they will join us in stopping Voldemort," Dumbledore said as he watched them all flinch at hearing Voldemort's name, knowing that even if the doubted him they feared Voldemort and would chose to fight against him.

Dumbledore did talk some more and had successfully convinced the order members to place their trust in him to let him lead them in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters despite any doubts they still had in him. As they left they all knew they had to find new members and do all they could to find Harry Potter, because if they couldn't then all was lost.

As the order members filed out of his office Dumbledore was surprised that Molly and Arthur Weasley stayed behind.

"Is there something you need from me Molly, Arthur?"

"Yes, headmaster. With all the commotion the past few days we haven't had a chance to mention this but all the money, it's gone. And the goblins sent us letters saying that we need to pay it all back. We don't have that kind of money Albus, you know that," screeched Molly at the top of her lungs as if talking calmly wasn't good enough.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all gone! Don't you understand? I bet if you actually looked at your mail you would see that all yours is gone and that the goblins are taking your money in interest. And it's not just the money that's gone but the new things we bought are gone, along with books and jewels you gave us as payment. You said that we wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing. That you had handled everything. Besides, how are my children supposed to keep an eye out on the Potter brat if he isn't around to spy on. Let alone marry Ginny when the time comes. You need to fix this and now," said Molly as she stomped around the office waving her arms about in a fit.

"I'm sure it's just an oversight Molly. The first chance I get I will find out what has happened and see that all the money and valuables are returned and everything will be back to the way it was before," said Dumbledore as he tried placating the irate woman. On the inside and behind the half-moon glasses Dumbledore was becoming incandescent with rage the only thing that showed it was his icy eyes. _How dare those filthy goblins screw up and do something so stupid._

Soon enough he calmed the woman down and ushered her and her husband out of his office before pulling out all the letters he could find and low and behold he found the letter he hadn't read from Gringotts. Opening the letter he read it and did all he could to stop himself from rushing to the bank and strangling the first goblin he came across.

 _To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards,_

 _And Chief Warlock of the Wizgamont_

 _We here at Gringotts have discovered an oversight in certain accounts of more than one of our other customers and have returned all unauthorized transfered money that you authorized without having said proper authorization. As such you and all the people you gave money or valuables to will have to return and pay back what was taken, with interest._

 _Also due to the thefts we were able to find you responsible for, as such your vaults have been sized and emptied as recompense for the thefts and therefore you no longer have an account or will be able to do business with Gringotts bank at our London location or any other Gringotts location._

 _From Iron Axe,_

 _Managing Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London Branch_

Dumbledore threw a fit to end all fits destroying over half his office and sent all of the people in their portraits scurrying off to other portraits so they didn't have to witness the Headmasters temper tantrum. As soon as he got a handle on his anger he headed straight to Gringotts but found that he couldn't even walk in the front doors. The goblins that stood outside the doorway didn't even pay him any attention as he tried to force his way into the building, they simply stood unmoving as they watched over the entrance, watching all the passersby get distracted by the display Dumbledore was creating as he tried and failed to gain entrance to the building.


	14. Chapter 14

hey eveyone how it going? i know stupid question but what else can I ask is this crazy time... either way enjoy this new chapter

000000000000000000000

Sirius Black had never been more confused in his life. While the dementors had scattered his brain and he often thought he was someplace else, when in fact he never even left Azkaban, and here he was actually out of Azkaban. He was sure of it this time, when he often thought he was someplace else he was still always ice cold. Now, while he wasn't exactly warm, he was in a warm dry place, something his cell had never been in the whole twelve years he was in it. If that wasn't enough to convince him he wasn't in Azkaban, the person who brought him to the house was, he never forgot how Lord Voldemort looked.

He hadn't seen anyone since he came to, wherever he was. He'd seen a few people when he arrived, but he was too scared and confused to talk to them or make any sense of what was happening around him. From then on he was put in a locked room, and a house elf delivered all his meals, and potions, which at first he refused to take any of them. After a brief, but informative visit from Tom Riddle, he obeyed any orders that were given to him.

Tom, when he visited Sirius, had explained the events of the past ten years to the disenchanted man, and the reasons that had led Lily, James, and even his Mate Remus to join him, and the things that had happened leading up to Lily and James's deaths. How they had discovered Dumbledore's disgusting actions, Tom's love for them, and how he had taken Harry away, and was now keeping him safe, happy, and truly loved. With the promise that as soon as he was deemed healthy and recovered from his over decade long stay in Azkaban, he would be able to meet the new Harry, if Harry wanted to meet him that is.

HP/FG-TW

Nathair had to stay away from the safe house to allow the new, mostly deranged from their stay near Dementors, inhabitants to get better. But now most of them, with the help of the healers, potions, and spells, were sane again, or as sane as they were before they were sent to Azkaban. For Bellatrix Lestrange that wasn't all that sane, she had been very unstable before her incarceration. All the previous generations of Blacks and their inbreeding hadn't helped and even at a young age she showed the beginnings of insanity, but at that point the mental breaks were few and far between. When she was her normal self she was a wonderful person to be around, if a little blood thirsty, but her husband loved that about her, and wanted to be with her despite her questionable sanity.

Now after having received the most help from the healers, and the support of her, also healed husband, who was healed before her so that he would be able to help with her recovery. She was allowed to go out and about around the house and the grounds, her husband accompanying her, except when her sister Narcissa visited and told her about everything that had happened. Though at Tom's request she left Nathair out of her stories, as until Tom was ready, Nathair was to remain a secret. Soon Tom planned on having a full meeting with all of his followers, those that had, and hadn't gone to prison. He wanted to introduce his son, his heir, to them.

HP/FG-TW

"Welcome my faithful followers, it has been a long time since we have all been together. Though the time that has been wasted, hasn't been in vain. The fact that the world is now unprepared for our return, I have gained the best thing in my life because of it. Allow me to introduce you to my heir, my son, Nathair Calder Slytherin."

As Tom finished saying his name Nathair appeared from where he had been hiding in the shadows behind his father's throne. Most of the followers, excluding the ones that had known about him, gasped in shock. As far as any of them knew Tom had never shown any interest in anybody, man or woman.

"My lord, are you sure he is your son?" Asked one very brave or very stupid death eater.

"He is, I am sure of it. If anyone even thinks about harming him, or using him to gain favor with me, I can tell you now your efforts will be in vain, and will not be tolerated. While we didn't use much force in the last war, except when the situation demanded it, that will not be changing now, but we will be taking more action. I want Dumbledore and all who follow him and his ideals to be destroyed. The light will pay for _all_ the misdeeds they have done. We will win this time, I refuse to rest until Dumbledore is gone."

Bellatrix was the first to get to talk to Tom after the meeting, she had so many questions, and like her fellow death eaters, they focused on their new prince.

"How is it that you have a son, Tom? From how old he looks, he would have been born before your defeat, why are we only hearing about him now?" Asked Bellatrix, her wild and curly hair flying around her face.

"You're right he was born before I was defeated, and you have met him before. In fact you and his parents were so much more than friends you were named his Godmother."

"Harry?... What? I thought... When did you... How..."

"Dumbledore got to him first, he even went so far as to place him with his muggle relatives, Lily's horrible sister, and her husband-"

"How dare he! I'll kill him, nobody will be able to stop me. I'll kill him," screeched Bellatrix as she pulled out her new wand and stormed all the way to the door. She got the door opened before her sister and brother in law grabbed her arms pulling her, kicking and screeching, back into the room.

Like everyone else who had been imprisoned, her original wand had been snapped, but thankfully in the wizarding world it was a tradition to keep deceased family members' wands and over the years most families had amassed quite a large collection. When Tom had set up the safe house he had gathered all the wands he could in hopes that some of them would be compatible with his old and new followers. Once they were deemed well enough they were taken to the room full of wands and were able to find a new wand to weald.

"He will be taken care of in due course, but we are in no position to make such a huge move at the present time, if we did we would doubt be hunted down and we would never be able to recover. At least not in our lifetimes. We need to destroy him first, we must try and take over whenever and wherever possible, I want to crush them from the inside out."

HP/FG-TW

"Are you sure I should go father?" Asked Nathair as he tucked a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear and away from his face as he finished packing his trunk.

"I had always thought of sending you back, I might not have wanted to, but it is necessary. I need you there. With the plans to bring down Dumbledore coming to a boil, I need you there to spy on him. Besides, with all that you have learned these past three years, you will out match all of the other students, and will be able to defend yourself."

"Alright father. At least I no longer look anything like Harry Potter." The three years he had spent away from the light, along with the adoption potion, and improved health, brought on by nutrient potions, and actually being able to eat for once, Nathair now looked nothing like his former self. His eyes only had the slightest green tint with a shade that was like a deep forest, and his hair which hadn't been very dark was now such deep shade black it had a blue sheen to it. It had grown out into thick slightly wavy locks that barely grazed his shoulders, and pale skin that glowed. All in all he looked, and acted nothing like Harry Potter. And best of all he wasn't as weak as he had been the first time he went to Hogwarts, his father was right. With all the years of training he was at the learning equivalent of a seventh year, maybe further with Bella's unusual help. Even if she wasn't completely mad, she was blood thirsty, and enjoyed causing pain, but unlike some people she did have some control and didn't hurt people at random. It was something that she made sure to teach Nathair and while he wasn't as crazy as Bella he did take to it rather well and knew how to use it to his advantage as did the other dark wizards and witches who knew that to get what you want you have to get your hands dirty.

"And at least I'll have Draco this time around. The first time, I knew no one, and nothing about this world. Now you have made me better, stronger than I used to be, I want to make you proud that you made me your son."

"You have. You have exceeded my wildest dreams, my child. Which is why I am sure you will be safe once you return to the castle. And don't forget to visit Tanis for me, she has been all alone in the chamber for over fifty years, even since I left school."

"I won't forget father," said Nathair as he placed his things into his new trunk. "I can't wait to meet her, she sounds so amazing, and she's lived all these years. She must know so much, I hope we packed enough giant rats for her. Thank goodness you shrunk them and spelled them to be weightless, there's almost seven hundred pounds of them you got for her. Nagini was very jealous when she saw them. Hopefully you can get some for her and that will calm her down for now."

"Yes, well Nagini is a very jealous snake. Tanis liked the last ones I got for her and being as large as she is they do fill her stomach better than regular rats, and I know how much she hates not getting much fresh food. Now do you have your sweater? Do you have your extra wand hidden? What about the five emergency portkeys I made for you?"

"Yes dad I have everything I need. I have the one around my neck, the invisible ring, the extra two in my trunk, and the belt."

Tom was worrying over Nathair like he would never see him again even though he was just going to Hogwarts, at his own wishes mind you. Because even though it was his idea it didn't stop him from worrying.

"I'm allowed to worry about you, I haven't had you further away from me than a short walk or a floo, in over three years, and even then you were with people I trusted not like now when you are heading right to Dumbledore. That all by itself can make me worried. With the Triwizard Tournament coming up, things will be hectic."

"I understand father, but you're the one who wants me to go, needs me to go, the one who's given me years of lessons and training. Besides, I know you will be watching after me, I know you too well for you not to."

Tom didn't dare to take Nathair to the train station himself, he had taken Nathair over to Malfoy manor beforehand, to allow Lucius and Narcissa to take him with them when they took Draco for the new school year.

As the four of them stepped onto the platform Nathair gazed around taking in the sight he hadn't seen for almost three years. As he looked around at the crowded station he looked for familiar faces, of both friends and foes. The tattle tale red hair was a giveaway to who was both friend and foe. The Weasley's were as loud and rambunctious as ever. Taking up a large amount of space and were oblivious to the dark glares they were getting from parents and children alike. It seemed that they were disturbing not only Nathair with their very presence, but also the surrounding families that were saying goodbye to their children.

Hermione was there with them being as rude as the rest of the group, except for two identical red heads that were standing as far away as possible from the rest of their family. They were giving the screeching group heated looks as they whispered quietly to each other.

 _Looks like they haven't changed,_ thought Nathair as he looked at the two. Watching them as they snuck away onto the train, away from their _loving_ family. Nathair knew he would want to talk to them. Before he left Nathair knew that they didn't really get along with their family, except for Charlie, they were a little too dark grey for their light family. Not that they were smart enough to realize that their loving brothers and sons weren't light like them.

Nathair, besides his father's plans, had a few of his own, one's that his father knew all about and approved of. While he was returning Nathair wanted to talk to old friends and hopefully be friends with them again.

Turning towards the distinguished blond couple he saw as family Nathair said goodbye, and took off with Draco towards the train to get their own compartment. Once in their own compartment they sat down and waited for the rest of their friends to find them and ride with them to Hogwarts.

As Pansy and Draco talked, while Blaise and Theo played chess, and Nathair stared out the window at the passing by countryside, not that he paid attention to it. His mind was distracted. The past few weeks Nathair had had his mind on a specific person. The person was weighing heavily on his mind. Though he didn't let anyone know about it. He was worried about what would happen if anyone knew that he liked him, there were so many factors that came into play. For all his intelligence none of it helped him in this situation.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco looked over at Nathair in concern. He could see that his friend was worried about something, and he didn't think it had anything to do with where they were headed. In fact Nathair seemed to be in a rush to get to Hogwarts, and it wasn't because he was in a hurry to be near Dumbledore again. It was like he wanted to escape, but from what Draco had no idea. Nathair was happy with his newlife away from the lying, stealing, murderous, light side. He loved his family, he even got along with Bellatrix, who was the definition of crazy, but seemed to love Nathair with every being of her crazy self.

Draco had an idea about who Nathair had been thinking so much about, but if he was wrong he didn't want to embarrass himself or Nathair by bringing it up. Draco decided to wait and watch his friend and learn more before trying to talk to him.

As they neared Hogwarts Pansy left to change in the bathroom around the corner, while the four boys changed in the compartment. When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station Nathair went with the fourth year Slytherin's instead of with the first years on their boat ride to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

hey everyone, i hope you are all doing good out there and are doing everything you can to keep yourself and loved ones safe

between all the craziness out there in the world everything feels broken and unsafe but we will all be fine... things might take time and can get worse before they get better but no matter the cause of pain and suffering I am confident that when people do the right things and work together we can move mountains and erase all opticals in our paths

00000000

Nathair walked into the great hall with Draco at his side, after a brief stop in the doorway Draco made his way to the Slytherin table while Nathair waited by the door for the sorting to start.

As McGonagall walked into the great hall with the group of first years following closely, she stopped next to Nathair.

"Mr. Thomson, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering where you had gone off to. Well come with me," and she started walking up between the tables towards the front of the hall where the hat sat as dirty and worn as ever on it's usual stool.

 _"A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known;_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have to look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!"_

As the hat finished its song Professor Mcgonagall pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Each one of you will come up here and be sorted when I call out your name. As we have a transfer student who will be joining our fourth year students, he will be going first. Nathair Tomson, please step forward and be sorted."

Nathair stepped onto the raised platform and up to the stool, sitting on it as Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head.

" _Back again . It is unusual for me to sort the same person more than once. You have been missed in your years away from us, for good reasons and bad. But I can see that you already know who you can and can't trust... I think I can help you. When I am not in use I sit on a shelf in the office of our headmaster, I hear many things when certain people think their dubious conversations are safe from prying ears."_

" _Thank you mister hat, I would call you by name but I have no idea if you even have one."_

" _I do . My name is Ancelm."_

" _How apropos, naming a hat, hat. Thank you for sharing your name with me."_

" _If you can come and see me, I might hear something of importance to your cause. Now let's get you sorted to where you belonged to the first time._ SLYTHERIN."

Nathair pulled the hat from his head and headed to the Slytherin table where Draco had left him an open seat next to him. He was very aware of two sets of eyes from the head table following him as he walked to the Slytherin table, one belonged to his godfather, the other belonged to the headmaster.

Nathair didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting, he instead spent the time looking over the hall, for the true friends he knew he had to see if he thought he could still trust them. Neville was sitting far away from Ron and Hermione with Seamus and Dean. He looked different from the pudgy, nervous boy that seemed to be afraid of his own shadow. While looking at Neville he saw the glares and disgusted looks that most of the hall was shooting the duo, and Ron's sister Ginny as well. Who was sitting close to the two and they were all looking quite comfortable, despite the dislike that they obviously were receiving from their fellow students, though it looked like they were oblivious to the indignant stairs. It seemed to Nathair that in the years he had been gone Ron and Hermione hadn't been the most favorite people since Harry Potter's disappearance.

Draco had mentioned while spending the summers together, and then in his letters in the past two years of schooling. The three of them thought that despite no proof, and the article Dumbledore had published and the comments of the Daily Prophet also going against their arguments, that Harry Potter was just away. Sent to some secret location to receive special training for when Voldemort returned. They had gotten into more than one fight about the missing teen, each time they were never really punished for their actions, while the people on the other side of the arguments were giving detentions by the bucket full. Which encouraged them more and Ginny as well who would spout off any one who gave her a modicum of attention, that she would be the future Lady Potter when Harry Potter returned and defeated the Dark Lord.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Draco as he cut into the thick piece of roasted ham he had on his plate.

"Nothing in particular, just looking," said Nathair nonchalantly as he sipped from his goblet.

"What are you two whispering about now?" Demanded Pansy from across the table. "You too are always whispering nowadays."

"For good reason Pansy. But we were talking about nothing, right now at least."

"Sure," she drawled slowly as she stabbed a piece of carrot. "You too are always up to something."

"She's right, you two are up to something, and we all know better than to say anything. So all of you that I know are listening at this table, go back to your dinners," requested Blaise as he reached over and nonchalantly grabbed another dinner roll from the platter it sat in the middle of the table.

Around the four of them, not including Theo, you could see a few of the students that sat near them flinch slightly at the remark as they were suddenly very interested in their dinners.

In the summer between second and third year after Nathair and Draco had more or less became friends Draco had introduced Nathair to his friends, the other Slytherins that were in their year. And well it was a shaky start; they grew close enough to trust each other and become friends. Well none of Draco's friends knew for sure who Nathair used to be. They had a good idea, in fact a few of them had everything but tangible proof. Not that that information bothered them, unlike the light side, the dark side was oddly better at trusting people that changed sides. And if that wasn't good enough reason to trust him they knew exactly who his father was and knew better than to cross the Dark Lord if they wanted to live.

The storm that had gathered just after Nathair arrived at the ancient castle was coming down in full force, flashes of lightning lit up the hall along with a tremendous downpour, as they seemed to pass from the storm to the enchanted ceiling as if the ceiling was part of the storm. By the time the desserts came the storm was almost shaking the stone hall with its ferocity and Nathair had looked over the hall many times, taking note of any odd behaviours and any strange looks during dinner. The flashes from the storm did nothing to help the new DADA teachers looks. The lightning enhanced his disfigured features to make him look particularly gruesome, frightening many of the younger students, and even gave some of the older ones the creeps.

Having studied his father's enemies, and all the members of Dumbledore's Order of the Flaming Flamingos Nathair knew from one look that the mangled man was all that was needed to know he was Auror Alastor Moody. With the curse on the DADA teaching position it seemed like Dumbledore was scraping the bottom of the barrel, the man was known to be manic, and highly paranoid.

Despite the man's presence Nathair wasn't that worried about him becoming disruptive to his and his father's plans, but Dumbledore was another story. Through most of dinner Nathair had noticed that Dumbledore had been giving him both discrete, and not so discreet looks. To anyone else the looks would have been nothing, but to the son of Dumbledore's worst enemy, there were no coincidences when it came to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

As dinner came to a finish Dumbledore got up and made his normal, weird, beginning of the year speech.

"I have a few more words now that we are all fed, I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden, to all students. As is the village of Hogsmeade to all students under third years, and those without signed permission slips.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors. As well as a few new items on the list of objects that are forbidden inside the castle this year to include screaming yo-yo's, fanged frisbees, and ever bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, that I believe can be viewed outside of Mr. Filch's office.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Quidditch Cup, and the games will not be taking place this year."

The loud gasps, question of "WHAT'S" and, Oliver Wood even passed out from the shock of the statement. Many of the students both girls and boys alike had looks of shock and even horror as silence filled the air, most members of their house teams had even started to cry.

Coughing in the awkwardness that had filled the hall, Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"This is due to an important event that will be held at our school. It will begin in October and continue until the end of the year. I have the great pleasure of announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the great honor of hosting a very exciting event that has not been held for over a century. We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts this year.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established around seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between Europe's major magical schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is chosen from each school and they compete against each other through three magical tasks. Each school took turns hosting the tournament every few years, until the death toll reached an unacceptable number, and was subsequently disbanded."

Like with his announcement about Quidditch many students vocalized their outrage at the mention about the numerous deaths.

"You must be joking," yelled Fred and George Weasley simultaneously.

"I assure you, Mister's Weasley, that I am not joking," Dumbledore said as he looked over his half-moon glasses at the pair as they sat back down in their seats, each twin giving him a hard look.

"There have been several attempts to reinstate the tournament, none of the attempts have been successful, until now. However the Ministry, Department of International Magical Cooperation, and the Department of Magical Games and Sports have decided it's time for another try. They and each of the schools have worked very hard at finding ways to protect each champion to ensure their safety. Due to this a new rule has been chosen to add for this competition. Only students of age, over the age of seventeen, will be allowed to enter.

"The headmasters of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and a small group of students that wish to compete will be arriving at the beginning of October and the selection of the champions will take place on Halloween night.

"Now it's late, and I know how important it is for you to get settled in and off to bed for the night. So chop, chop. Off to bed."

Nathair stood and followed Draco and their small group to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. Even though it was the beginning of September the dungeons already had a chill, thought that could have had a lot to do with the heavy rain that was still falling from the sky.

After what looked like they were headed down several dead ends, they came to an actual dead end.

"Watch carefully," spoke Draco as he ran his hand down the grout around the bricks that made up the wall. After he made a large S in the wall, the wall next to them moved, revealing a portrait.

"Password," asked the woman who was obviously a mermaid in the portrait, as she floated in a lake and you could see other mermaids swimming underneath the water around her.

"Belladonna."

As the portrait opened they made their way inside. Unlike the rest of the dungeons the common room was warm, and had multiple fireplaces around the room, each giving off heat to ward off the chill. The room, like Gryffindor's, was decorated with the houses colors, but unlike the tower there was more space and so there were more couches, chairs, and even a section off to the side that had tables and a small library.

Sitting down in a section of the room, the prefects came in with the new first year students.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, unlike the other houses we have certain rules, we protect each other and our house," prefect Andrew Kirke said as he stood in front of the group of children. "Because of history and other Slytherin's that have been sorted into this house in the past we have been seen in a negative light, and many use our placement in this house as an excuse to treat us as if we matter less than anyone else. Be prepared to be seen as bad or even evil, simply because you have been sorted into Slytherin, but do not let this discourage you. You have been sorted here because you are smart, ambitious, because we have true goals, most of them personal.

"So any arguments, problems, petty or otherwise, you have with each other, with anyone, are to be kept private. Everyone out there is already against us, we don't need to give them any help. And don't expect much help from any other teacher than Professor Snape, the head of our house. They may care to a certain extent, or seem to treat us equally to the rest of the students but they, like the rest of the world, are biased against us.

"Girls dormitories are next to the library, boys next to the bulletin board. The board is where anything important will be posted. Try to check it at least once a day for new information, such as the new password, which changes once a month. Or for study groups, and when finals arrive, mandatory study schedules, to make sure that you are well prepared for the upcoming finals. Also once a week, usually saturdays, Professor Snape spends several hours here in the common room with us. He helps us with homework, listens to personal problems, and helps settle disputes. Each of you will have a personal room, the door will have a plaque with your name on it. We feel that unlike the other houses that there is no need to make you share a room with your year mates, you will be spending enough time together in the coming months, let alone seven whole years.

"First years have a nine o'clock bedtime, second years as well, third and four have a ten o'clock', six and seven an eleven o'clock, these are an hour later on Friday and Saturday nights, and for those of you who stay during the holidays it's midnight for everyone. If anyone needs help with school or anything at all come to myself or one of the other prefects, or if you need to speak to Professor Snape right away. Now even though tomorrow is a Sunday, we all need to get settled in, so good night to you all."

Draco walked with Nathair down the long, winding hallway, passing many doors with plaques along the way. The end of the hall culminated in a small circular room with doors spaced out every two feet, next to Draco's door was one with Nathair's name on it, it was the furthest from the entrance to the hallway, protected on each side by the other boy's rooms.

"I'm right next door if you need anything, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Nathair simply nodded in response to Draco's words as he walked up to his door. Nathair slipped into the room, and came face to face with a rather bland room, bed, small desk, night table, wardrobe, and a door. Which upon further examination lead to a small, fully furnished bathroom, complete with toilet, sink, bath, and shower. Overall the room and attached bathroom had the same green and silver color scheme, though it had different shades than the common room, mostly darker shades of grey and lighter greens.

Unshrinking his trunk, after taking it out of his pocket, Nathair waved his wand and had all his clothes put themselves away in the wardrobe, spare parchment, ink, and quills to the desk, and a nice pair of pajamas on the bed for bed. Taking his time Nathair took a long hot shower before slipping his night clothes on and crawling into bed, where he meditated to strengthen his occlumency shields. His father had taught him not long after they left Hogwarts, and though he had practiced, his father wanted him to do it as long as he thought necessary. Tom wanted to allow them to strengthen, to protect Nathair as best they could, with more practice came better knowledge, more control.


End file.
